Accidentellement en Amour
by Miss Granger-Malfoy
Summary: Traduction. Bella et Quil se trouvent pour se réconforter l'un l'autre après la perte de l'amitié de Jake. Est-ce que le sexe étant complètement bourré peut se transformer en de l'amour? B/Q OOC Rated M **Lemon Complet** Story by Iamtwilightobsessed-M
1. Chapitre 1: Feu Liquide

**Disclaimer: S.M détient Twilight et ses personnages.**

Grand merci à Iamtwilightobsessed-MP d'avoir écrit cette histoire et de m'avoir permis de la traduire. Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'oubilez pas les review ;)

* * *

**Ch 1: Feu liquide**

**P.O.V Bella**

Deux semaines, j'ai écouté Billy me dire que Jake était malade, 2 semaines toute seule, avec rien n'à faire mais penser. Penser est dangereux. Cela me mène le long d'un chemin qu'il vaut mieux laisser de coté.

Je savais que Billy mentait. Je savais que Jacob n'était pas malade. Il m'évitait, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Je pris mes clés, enfila ma veste et me dirigea vers La Push. J'avais besoin de réponses. Je me suis arrêtée devant la maison de Jake et décida d'attendre jusqu'à ce que je le vois. Même si cela prendrait toute la nuit, il allait me dire pourquoi il ne voulait plus être mon ami.

J'étais si distraite à essayer de me distraire que je n'ai pas vu Jake s'approcher de ma camionnette; je n'ai seulement pris conscience de sa présence quand j'ai entendu un coup sur ma fenêtre.

J'ai descendu ma fenêtre collante afin que je puisse parler à Jacob, mais quand je l'ai regardé, j'ai perdu mon souffle. Sa belle chevelure avaient été coupées très court, son sourire qui pourrait éclairer une pièce a été remplacée par une ligne mince, et ses yeux qui avaient tenu le rire semblaient morts et plein de ressentiments.

Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon meilleur ami, mon soleil? Me demandais-je.

"Jake?"

"Que fais-tu ici Bella?"

«Je ... je voulais te parler."

«Parler». Il siffla entre ses dents serrées.

"Seul" Dis-je en remarquant des quatre grands garçons derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers les quatre gars grands derrière lui: «D'accord», a t-il dit, mais seulement après avoir reçu un hochement de tête de Sam Uley.

"Jake, qu'ai-je fait?" J'ai demandé tentant désespérément de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

"Rien, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi."

"Oh, c'est original." J'ai sniffé.

«Ecoute Bella nous ne pouvons plus être amis."

"Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait, je peux changer." J'ai supplié.

"Rentrez chez toi Bella, je ne peux plus être avec toi." Jake m'a dit, la finalité de sa voix, était pénible à entendre.

"S'il te plaît Jake." Murmurai-je.

"Il n'est pas bon pour nous d'être amis."

J'essayai de toucher son bras; je n'abandonnerais pas mon ami aussi facilement.

"Ne me touche pas."

"Jake ... pourquoi ne pouvons-nous plus être des amis? Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait."

"Part Bella, et ne revient pas. Je ne veux pas de toi ici," à t-il craché. Il m'a laissé debout sous la pluie en regardant son dos alors qu'il marchait vers sa maison.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée sous la pluie, avant que mon esprit et mon corps se coordonne et que je puisse marcher vers ma camionnette.

Le trou dans mon cœur que Jacob Black avait refermé, c'est rouvert. La peine me consumait pendant que j'étais assise dans ma camionnette, essayant de comprendre tout ce qui s'étais passée.

_Qu'est-ce qui étais si mal avec moi que personne ne pouvait m'aimer?_

Je démarrais ma vieille camionnette rouillée, reculais de l'allée des Black et m'éloigna de la maison de Jake.

Je suis arrivé sur le parking du seul magasin de La Push et suis sortie de ma voiture. J'entrais rapidement à l'intérieur avant que quelqu'un me voit. J'étais en mission, je voulais être engourdie, oublier toute la douleur, et rien ressentir.

Je marchais dans l'allée concernée et pris deux bouteilles de Vodka. Marchant vers le comptoir, je priais pour que celui qui était derrière la caisse ne se préoccupe pas que je sois une mineur complètement trempée et pleurant de tout son soul.

_Réussi_, pensais-je. Je saisis les deux bouteilles qui étaient emballé maintenant couverts dans du papier brun près de ma poitrine.

Je remontais dans ma camionnette avant de me trouver stationné à First Beach. Je ne sais pas si j'ai conduis jusqu'ici, ou si ma camionnette savait que c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais aller.

Je suis sorti de l'habitacle, me dirigea vers la plage et m'assit. J'ai ouvert l'une des bouteilles de la thérapie liquide et a commencé à boire. Ca semblait être de l'eau de feu qui descendant dans ma gorge, mais tant que ça m'a faisait oublier, je m'en foutais du goût ou de la brûlure.

_Jake-Sam, elle est entrain de se souler._

_Sam-Tant qu'elle ne cherche pas à conduire, nous n'interviendrons pas._

_Paul-Qui se soucie de laisser l'amoureuse des sangsues se souler._

La pluie avait ralenti à de la bruine et j'ai été au milieu de ma première bouteille quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler. Il m'a fallu une minute pour me concentrer assez sur ses paroles pour le comprendre.

"Est-ce une fête privée ou puis-je me joindre?"

Je levai les yeux pour voir Quil debout, juste derrière moi.

"Quil?"

"Hey Bella." Il s'affala sur le sable à côté de moi.

Je lui passai silencieusement la bouteille, et le regarda alors qu'il prenait une longue rasade de l'incendie liquide.

"Merci." Il me retendit la bouteille.

"De rien"

"Alors, pourquoi bois-tu?"

J'ai débattu si je lui disais ou non, mais me suis rendu compte que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance si il le savait.

«Jake».

"Qu'est-ce qui as avec Jake?"

"Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus qu'on soit amis. Il m'a dit de partir et de ne pas revenir," Lui ais-je dis, haussant les épaules. "Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas assez bien. Edward a dit la même chose."

_Jake- Putain ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit._

_Sam- C'est ce qu'elle a entendu._

_Jake- Elle ne va jamais me pardonner._

_Paul- On dirait que ton ami, Quil va l'aider à traverser ça._

_Jake- Ferme ta gueule Paul!_

"Il n'est plus mon ami. Embry aussi" dit doucement Quil.

"Désolé." C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire.

"Moi aussi."

_Jake-Oh, c'est tout simplement génial.__Elle est bourrée avec Quil, le coureur de jupon._

_Paul-Je pense que c'est hilarant, peut-être ils vont te faire ta fête._

_Sam-Paul tais-toi!_

Nous nous sommes passé la bouteille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vide. J'ouvris la seconde bouteille et lui tendit. Quil posa le goulot sur ses lèvres, laissant couler l'alcool dans sa gorge avant de me donner la bouteille quand il a eu terminé. J'apportai le goulot de la bouteille à mes lèvres et laissa l'alcool glisser dans ma gorge.

"Nous allons avoir besoin de plus." Lui ais-je dit.

_Jake-Sam, nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela se produire._

_Sam-Nous n'interviendrons pas à moins qu'elle ne tente de conduire._

"Comment as-tu obtenu ça en premier lieu?" demanda Quil.

"Juste entrée dans le magasin et les ai achetées."

"Mes parents sont propriétaires du magasin. Allons-y. Personne ne dira rien." Il m'aida à me relever du sable pendant qu'il parlait.

Je restai debout et me balançait légèrement, mais j'étais quasiment toujours en contrôle.

"Allons prendre quelque chose qui a meilleur goût." J'ai suggéré.

"Tout ce que tu veux."

Quil et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers le magasin. Heureusement, le même employé non-observateur était derrière le comptoir. Nous avons chacun pris quelques bouteilles, payâmes et sortîmes avec nos bouteilles tenue au sec.

La pluie s'était intensifiée, le temps que nous ressortîmes.

"Merde, il pleut à nouveau." Je me suis plaint.

"Viens, ma maison est tout près et mes parents sont partis pour le week-end."

Quil a dit, m'aidant à me stabiliser.

_Jake-Sam, fais quelque chose._

_Sam-Que veux-tu que je fasse?__Je ne pense pas qu'elle écouterait ce que l'un de nous lui dirait.__Elle est blessée en ce moment._

_Jake-Tu sais pourquoi je devais le faire._

_Paul-Maintenant tu peux regarder Quil la baisée._

_Sam-PAUL va patrouiller!_

_Sam-Jake, je suis désolé, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais nous ne pouvons pas intervenir, elle saurait que nous l'observions.__Com__ment pense-tu que ça se terminerait? -_

Nous marchions vers sa maison, serrant silencieusement nos bouteilles. Nous étions tout les deux, encrés profondément dans nos pensées. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la porte d'entrée, Quil sortit ses clés de sa poche. Il déverrouilla la porte et me laissa entrer.

"Veux un verre ou nous continuons de boire l'alcool comme à la plage?" demanda Quil.

"Pas de verre" lui ais-je dis.

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais froid jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à l'abri de la pluie et du vent. Je me sentais frissonner et claquer des dents.

"La vache Bella, tu es gelée." Quil me dit en me regardant. "Viens, tu peux emprunter quelques vêtements" Il m'emmena vers les escaliers.

Quil est entré dans sa chambre m'entraînant derrière lui et commença à fouillé ses tiroirs.

"Ils vont être trop grand, mais ils sont sec", disait-il, en me tendant un pantalon de survêtement et un sweat à capuche. "Je vais attendre dans le hall pendant que tu te change." Il sortit et ferma sa porte.

La chambre de Quil était une chambre typique d'un gars adolescent, et non pas que j'ai eu beaucoup à le comparer. Il avait quelques affiches de groupes sur le mur et son lit était défait. C'était en fait assez propre. Je me suis habillé rapidement et suis sortie dans le hall portant mes vêtements mouillés.

"Ici, nous allons les jeter dans le sèche-linge. "Il me conduisit à la buanderie.

"Merci."

"Pas de problème," Il haussa les épaules.

Nous sommes retournés en bas, prîmes nos boissons, et nous dirigeâmes vers le canapé.

"Tu as faim?"

"Un peu." J'ai admis.

"Tu ne vas pas être en mesure de conduire à la maison, tu peux rester ici, je vais dormir sur le canapé." me dit Quil.

"Tu es sûr que tes parents ne seront pas rentré à la maison?"

"Ils visitent de la famille à la réserve Makah."

"Bon, je vais appeler et laisser un message à Charlie que je vais rester avec un ami." J'ai fait une pause avant de dire. "Hey Quil ... Je te remercie."

"Pas de soucis."

Quil mis un DVD, nous a fait des sandwiches, et a saisi un sac de chips. Nous avons commencé à manger et grignoter chips, buvant tout le temps. Je commençais vraiment à sentir l'alcool à ce moment là.

"Puis-je te demander quelque chose?" Quil me demanda après que nous ayons été assis pendant un certain temps.

"Bien sûr pourquoi pas." Je lui ai dit.

"Toi et Jake étiez un couple?"

"Non, il était mon meilleur ami, pourquoi?"

"Il a toujours donné l'impression que c'était plus." Quil me dit.

"Non, nous n'avons jamais été ensemble. Edward ne m'aimait pas assez pour rester et Jacob ne m'aime pas assez pour être mon ami." Je pouvais sentir les émotions que j'avais essayé de noyer, bouillonner à la surface tandis que je parlais.

"Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être digne d'être aimée?" J'ai marmonné.

"Vous êtes digne d'être aimée Bella." me dit-il.

"Ca semble être le cas, cela fait si mal."

"Shhh ça va aller." Il passa son bras autour de moi.

"Ça fait tellement mal Quil, pourquoi suis-je pas assez bien?" disait-je.

"Tu l'es Bella, je te promets," me dit-il me serrant contre lui.

Je levai les yeux pour dire quelque chose, nos visages étaient si proches. Je ne sais pas qui se pencha en premier, mais tout à coup nos bouches étaient l'une sur l'autre. J'étais si seule, si triste. La chaleur de Quil était agréable.

Je me sentais la langue de Quil tracé ma lèvre demandant pour entrer, que j'ai accepté. Ce n'était pas comme n'importe quel baiser je n'avais jamais eu, je pouvais sentir Quil glisser sa langue contre la mienne, et la sensation m'avait fait vouloir toujours plus. Je posais mes mains sur sa tête et serra ses cheveux dans mes poings tenant sa bouche près de la mienne. J'avais tellement peur qu'il se recule et mette fin à ce baiser comme tous mes autres baisers qui avaient pris fin avant d'avoir commencé. Au lieu de cela, il m'a attrapé autour de la taille et me tira sur ses genoux. Quil a commencé à laisser courir ses mains le long de mes côtés, puis les mis dans mon dos, sous mon haut.

La sensation de ses mains sur ma peau était incroyable. Il se dégagea de ma bouche, plaçant des baisers le long de ma mâchoire et suçant le lobe de mon oreille dans sa bouche. Je ne pouvais empêcher le gémissement qui a échappé à ma bouche. Il a continué son assaut sur mon cou, tandis que je commençais mon propre assaut sur le sien. Sa peau avait un goût de mer, salée, mais avec un soupçon de quelque chose de sucré.

Quil se recula l'arrière en me regardant dans les yeux, "Bella je ne veux pas que tu regrette ça demain, alors dis-moi si tu n'es pas sûr ... s'il te plaît."

"Je ne suis pas si ivre que ça, je sais ce que je fais Quil." Je lui ai dit et c'était la vérité.

Il attrapa le bas de mon haut et me regarda interrogateur. Je fis un signe de tête pour dire oui.

Quil tira le haut par-dessus ma tête, suçant et mordillant le long de ma clavicule. Ses mains remontèrent et se posèrent au bas de la toile de mon soutien-gorge.

Je tirai sur sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit retirée et laissai mes mains errer sur ses épaules et son torse. Quil était bien bâti, remarquais-je tandis que mes mains explorai sa poitrine musclé et que j'embrassai sa peau le long de sa forte mâchoire vers son cou.

Il glissa ses mains dans mon dos et attrapa le fermoir de mon soutien-gorge, encore une fois en me regardant pour l'autorisation.

"Oui," Je gémis.

Il ouvrit le fermoir et retira mon soutien-gorge, libérant mes seins. Il approcha sa bouche de mon mamelon et a commencé à le sucer alors que sa main massai mon autre sein. Sa bouche chaude enveloppant mon mamelon sensible fit réagir mon corps de façon dont j'ignorais l'existence.

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur se propager à travers mon corps et l'humidité à mon intimité. Je suçai son lobe dans ma bouche, le mordant en douceur, le faisant gémir. Je pouvais le sentir durcir sous moi.

Quil retira sa bouche de ma poitrine et il attrapa mes cuisses qui étaient maintenant de part et d'autre de lui. Il les enroula autour de sa taille tandis qu'il se leva. Il me transporta dans les escaliers pendant que j'embrassais son cou, et la mâchoire. Quand je touchai l'endroit juste en dessous de son oreille, ses pas ont faibli.

Il entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte en donnant un coup avec son pied. Il m'a couché sur son lit, se mettant au-dessus de mon corps à moitié nu.

"Dis-moi d'arrêter et je le ferai"», souffla t-il en embrassant mon cou.

"Ne t'arrête pas", haletais-je.

Il commença à embrasser un sentier le long de mon corps, s'arrêtant à mes seins. Il prit tour à tour chaque mamelon dans sa bouche le suçant, puis posa des baisers entre mes seins. Il continua les baisers le long de mon estomac et plongea sa langue dans mon nombril, me faisant gémir, les sensations me transportant.

Quil glissa ses doigts dans la ceinture du pantalon de survêtement qu'il m'a prêté, les faisant glisser le long de mes jambes. Je me suis assise et a commencé à déboutonner son jean, les tirant vers le bas. J'étais seulement en culotte, alors que Quil s'agenouillait seulement en boxeur. Quil me tira contre son corps, je pouvais sentir sa dureté contre ma cuisse. Je me réjouissais du fait que j'étais voulue, et d'être la cause de son excitation.

Il m'a fait sentir puissante.

Quil a commencé à lécher et poser des baisers sur le bord de ma culotte. Il l'a finalement tirée vers le bas et la jetée quelque part dans la chambre. J'aurais dû me sentir timide, mais je ne pouvais pas trouver la timidité en moi pour le faire.

Quil glissa une main vers le bas et la posa sur mon sexe, me faisant gémir à la chaleur de son toucher.

"Je veux te goûter, permet-moi de te goûter Bella?" il a demandé. Sa voix était rauque et remplie de désir, de désir pour moi. Personne ne m'avait jamais imploré avant, pas comme ça.

"S'il te plaît."

Il laissa glisser un doigt de haut en bas de ma fente ne poussant jamais à l'intérieur "Tu es tellement humide», gémit-il.

Il attrapa mes jambes les ouvrants et les pliants au niveau du genou. Il a ensuite planté son visage à mon centre et passa sa langue de haut en bas de mon ouverture.

Mes hanches bougeant involontairement, et je pouvais entendre les gémissements venant de ma poitrine.

Il poussa un doigt à l'intérieur de moi et commença à faire des vas-et-viens, sa langue imitant les mouvements de son doigt.

"Putain tu as un si bon goût." Il souffla contre mon sexe.

"Oh mon dieu, ne t'arrête pas," J'ai supplié.

Je l'ai senti ajouter un autre doigt, sa bouche enveloppé mon clitoris et se mit à le sucer.

"Putain, je vais jouir," j'ai hurlé. Choquée par mes propres mots.

"Jouis Bella."

J'ai jouis fortement et Quil a léché chaque goutte je lui ai offert. Il se redressa et écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne, je pouvais me goûter sur ses lèvres et langue, et ça m'excita totalement.

"À mon tour." Je m'arrachai de ses lèvres et le poussa à côté de moi.

J'ai embrassé ses lèvres une fois de plus, puis a commencé à lécher et sucer mon chemin vers son membre dur comme de la pierre. Merde, il est énorme, pensais-je.

Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, et j'étais nerveuse, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai essayé de vider mon esprit, je ne voudrais pas analyser ce que je faisais et fis simplement ce qui semblait naturel.

J'ai léché la goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire et Quil siffla au moment où ma langue le toucha. Je pris sa tête dans ma bouche et commença à le sucer, pendant que j'enveloppai mes mains autour de la base de son sexe et commença à le caresser. Je laissai mes dents effleurer sa longueur tandis que je l'amenais ma bouche vers la tête et ensuite aspira vers le bas, en répétant mes actions. Je ne savais pas si je faisais ça bien, mais Quil gémissait et avait les mains dans mes cheveux, alors j'ai deviné je ne faisais pas ça mal.

J'aplati ma langue, l'enroulant autour de sa tête, et suça aussi fort que j'ai pu, prenant autant de lui dans ma bouche que possible pendant que ma main caressait sa longueur.

"Putain Bella, je vais jouir."

Je le suçai en plus fortement et le caressa avec plus de pression. Je sentais son sexe grandir encore plus, puis des chaudes poussées de douceur rempli ma bouche.

J'ai bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte et lécha sa peau en remontant vers sa tête. J'embrassai son corps en remontant et attacha mes lèvres aux les siennes. Il m'a retourné et se mit au-dessus de moi m'embrassant férocement.

Quil s'est placé à mon entrée et je pouvais sentir la tête de sa queue se reposer là.

"Es-tu sûr?" Il a demandé.

"Oui."

"As-tu déjà?"

"Non, toi?"

"Non"

"Si ça fait trop mal dis le moi et nous pouvons arrêter," as-t-il promis.

Quil a commencé à pousser en moi lentement et très doucement, centimètre par centimètre. Je pouvais me sentir m'étirer et ça brûlais un peu mais pas assez pour moi de lui dire d'arrêter. Il se retira totalement et recommença à pousser, il approcha sa bouche de la mienne et a commencé à m'embrasser, tandis qu'il poussait à travers ma barrière.

"Putain", sifflais-je alors que la douleur et la brûlure reprenait.

"Veux-tu que je m'arrête?" Il a demandé.

"Non, reste juste immobile pendant une minute."

Après quelques minutes, la douleur a commencé à diminuer alors j'ai bougé mes hanches pour laisser Quil savoir qu'il pouvait se déplacer.

Il s'est presque totalement retiré et rentra de nouveau.

"Putain de merde c'est si bon, tu es tellement serrée et humide", marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Je pouvais dire qu'il avait du mal à maintenir le rythme lent qu'il faisait en essayant d'être aussi doux que possible à cause de moi, mais j'avais besoin de plus.

"Plus vite Quil", exhortais-je.

Quil a commencé à pomper en moi plus vite et plus fort. Je ne sentais plus aucune douleur juste de l'extase.

"Oh mon Dieu, ne t'arrête pas." M'écriai-je.

Je rencontrais Quil à chaque poussée avec mes hanches et le plaisir que j'éprouvais ne pouvait pas être décris.

"Putain! C'est si bon." Soufflais-je.

J'avais mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille et mes ongles ratissaient dans son dos. Nos lèvres étaient verrouillées ensemble, goûtant et caressant nos langues, l'une avec l'autre. Quil glissa une main entre nos corps et a commencé touché mon clitoris.

"Je suis si proche", haletais-je.

"Bon Dieu tu es si bonne", gémissait Quil. "Jouis avec moi." Il a accéléré sa poussée et a commencé à faire des cercles se rapetissant sur mon clitoris.

"Oh mon Dieu QUIIILLL!" J'ai crié en atteignant l'orgasme.

"BEEELLLLLLAAAA!" Quil donna un dernier coup de bassin, alors qu'il laissa sa semence chaude entrée en moi.

Quil donna encore quelques poussées et alors sorti me tirant fermement contre lui et nous couvris de sa couverture. Je me suis endormie avec ma tête sur sa poitrine, et ses bras m'enlaçant doucement.

* * *

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre^^ J'espère que ça vous as plû :) Maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...Review :D


	2. Chapitre 2: Gueule de bois nue

**Disclaimer: S.M détient Twilight et ses personnages.**

Grand merci à Iamtwilightobsessed-MP d'avoir écrit cette histoire et de m'avoir permis de la traduire. Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'oubilez pas les review ;)

Grand merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaira ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CH. 2 Gueule de bois Nue**

**P.O.V Bella**

Je me suis réveillé avec les bras de Quil enroulé possessivement autour de mon corps nu, la tête enfouie dans mes cheveux.

Quil et moi avons eu des rapports sexuels. J'ai perdu ma virginité avec Quil et il a perdu la sienne avec moi._ Avons-nous beaucoup bu?_

J'ai commencé à bouger, en essayant de sortir de dessous des lourds bras, mais il resserra seulement son emprise sur moi. "Il est encore tôt. Reste au lit. Je ne veux pas que tu parte encore," marmonna Quil d'une voix endormie.

"Je ne pars pas. Je veux juste boire un verre d'eau."

"D'accord."

J'ai regardé tandis que Quil est sorti de son lit, enfila un boxeur et me tendit un t-shirt. _Il a vraiment un superbe corps_, pensais-je.

"Viens, nous allons te donner un peu d'eau. Ensuite, nous reviendrons au lit", dit-il, tandis qu'il me fit lever.

Waouh, la pièce qui tourne, vertige.

Nous sommes allés en bas et j'ai vu les bouteilles d'alcool sur la table basse. Nos t-shirts ont été jetés sur le sol avec mon soutien-gorge se trouvant dans la pile. Putain de merde, comment on s'est retrouvé en haut?

Quil me conduisit à la cuisine. Il me souleva et me fit asseoir sur le comptoir, puis fit deux verres d'eau glacée. J'ai vu une horloge sur le mur, il était seulement 3:36 A.M. Il me tendit mon verre d'eau, et deux cachets d'aspirine. J'ai pratiquement bu cul sec tellement que j'avais soif.

Quil s'approcha et se tenait devant moi.

"Regrettes-tu quelque chose?" Il avait l'air nerveux.

"Non, je ne regrette pas," je lui ai dit. J'ai tout de suite pris conscience de la vérité de mes paroles. Bien sûr, nous étions ivres, mais j'avais besoin de me sentir désirée et oh, dieu Quil m'a fait sentir désirée. Ce n'était pas exactement comment j'ai imaginé ma première fois, mais je ne regrettais vraiment pas.

"Bien", sourit-il.

"Toi?"

"Pas une seconde", il s'est penché et a embrassé mes lèvres.

"Mmmm tu es sexy dans ma chemise," a-t-il murmuré contre mes lèvres.

J'ai posé mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il approfondit le baiser.

Je pourrais avoir été ivres la nuit avant, mais certainement pas maintenant. J'ai été plus que disposés à avoir sa bouche sur la mienne. Il se dégagea seulement pour commencer à mordiller ma mâchoire et glisser ses pouces sur mes mamelons couverts de tissu.

"Mmmm, Quil," Je gémis.

"Putain Bella, mon nom sortant de tes lèvres me rend dur", a-t-il dit, suçant mon lobe de mon oreille.

J'ai commencé à embrasser son cou, et le mordant doucement alors que je faisais un chemin jusqu'à son oreille.

"Viens. Nous allons retourner au lit." Quil me souleva du comptoir et e mis sur mes pieds.

Je remontais les escaliers avec Quil derrière moi, me suivant quand je l'ai senti frapper mon cul, me faisant rire. Nous sommes entrés dans sa chambre, et il m'a plaqué contre la porte dès qu'il l'eut fermée. Ses lèvres attaquèrent mon cou, sa main glissa sous le t-shirt que je portais. Son pouce frottant mon clitoris.

"Mmmm, c'est bon," Je gémis.

Je commençais à frotté son membre à travers son boxeur, le faisant gémir. Tout d'un coup, Quil tira son t-shirt par dessus ma tête et est tombé à genoux. Il lécha mon clitoris tandis que ses doigts entrèrent en moi et commença à pomper.

"**Si Bon!**" Haletais-je.

Quil mordit presque douloureusement, puis suça mon nœud dans sa bouche. Je suis venu instantanément, en gémissant son nom. Il se redressa et m'embrassa rudement.

"Tu porte trop de vêtements," je lui ai dit. Je glissai mes doigts dans la ceinture de son boxeur et le tira vers le bas.

Quil m'enveloppa de ses bras et me maintenu contre son corps dur, nous reculant vers le lit avant que son boxeur soit complètement retiré.

Je sentis l'arrière de mes genoux frappé le bord du matelas avant que nous y dégringolions, Quil dessus de moi. Sa bouche était sur la mienne. Il lécha ma lèvre inférieure mendiant pour entrer, que j'ai heureusement accordée. Nos langues luttaient, explorant chaque centimètre carré de la bouche de l'un de l'autre.

"Je veux te sentir", lui ais-je dis, brisant le baiser et grignotant son lobe.

Quil positionna son membre à mon entrée et commença à pousser en moi lentement. J'avais un peu mal, mais rien de bien méchant. Lorsque Quil a été entièrement entré, il s'arrêta pour que je puisse à nouveau m'ajuster à sa taille.

"Bouge". Commandais-je.

Il a commencé à pomper en moi, lentement au début, mais en augmentant la vitesse de ses mouvements.

"Dieu tu es si bonne putain,» a-t-il murmuré à mon oreille alors qu'il aspirait mon cou.

"Ohhh Dieu," gémissais-je.

Mes ongles ratissaient son dos tandis qu'il commençait à s'enfoncer en moi. Il me tenait serrée contre son corps, pompant en moi de plus en plus vite à chaque coup de sa queue. Il remonta une main, et se mit masser mes seins alors qu'il baissa la tête et pris un mamelon dans sa chaude bouche. Les sensations combinées m'a envoyé voir les étoiles tandis que je jouissais fortement autour de son membre.

"Quilllll!"

Je pouvais sentir ses coups devenir irréguliers et il savait qu'il était proche de sa propre libération. J'ai commencé à mordiller son cou et a grignoté l'endroit juste derrière son oreille quand j'ai senti sa libération être projetée au fond de moi. Il a continué à pousser en moi alors que nous descendions de notre 7 ème ciel.

Il sortit de moi et roula sur le côté, me tirant dans ses bras et emballant ses jambes autour des miennes.

"Dors, Bella. La prochaine fois je te réveillerai." Quil embrassa ma tempe et tira la couverture sur nos corps nus.

Je me suis réveillé à la sensation des lèvres de Quil contre ma peau nue. Ses doigts roulaient mes mamelons alors que sa bouche posait de chauds baisers vers mon centre, qui était maintenant dégoulinant.

_Qu'est-ce que ce garçon me fait?_ Je pensais.

"Bonjour", a-t-il dit contre mon clitoris. Sa voix contre mon nœud sensible causa des vibrations des plus délicieuses.

"Ahh bonjour." Je pouvais à peine sortir les mots entre mes halètements et mes gémissements.

Quil a commencé à me sucer et me lécher alors qu'il enleva ses doigts de mes mamelons et les glissa dans ma chatte dégoulinante. Il a commencé à les pomper tandis que sa langue tourbillonnait à l'intérieur de moi.

"Q-q... Quil je vais jouir", haletais-je.

"BON". Il gémit, contre ma peau.

Quil continua de me lécher, me portant rapidement de nouveau au bord de l'orgasme. Je suis venue une fois de plus, fortement tout autour de ses doigts. J'ai senti sa langue lécher chaque goutte.

Il a fait son chemin du retour le long de mon corps et se pencha près de mon cou. "Tu as le goût de crème chaude. Putain je pourrais te lécher toute la journée", a-t-il murmuré.

_Putain de merde_, que je pensais. Je me sentais mouiller à nouveau.

Quil était au-dessus de mon corps. Je pouvais sentir sa bite dure sur mon ventre.

J'ai descendu ma main et a commencé à le caresser lentement, en traînant mon pouce sur son extrémité, en frottant la goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire le long de sa tête.

"Mmmm." Je me levai pour une position assise, faisant relever Quil jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché avec la tête au pied du lit. Une fois qu'il était en position, je me suis agenouillée entre ses jambes, lui laissant une bonne vue de mon corps nu. J'ai relevé mes cheveux et l'a attaché en un chignon lâche. Je caressais sa queue alors que je baissais la tête sur lui.

Je levai les yeux vers lui à travers mes cils et sortit ma langue venant toucher la pointe.

J'ai regardé les yeux de Quil roulé dans le dos de sa tête et son souffle se couper. Je léchai sa tête quelque fois en veillant à ce qu'il puisse voir ce que je faisais.

"Merde Bella, c'est la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu », gémit-il, ne me quittant jamais des yeux.

J'englouti sa tête dans ma bouche, tandis que je descendais mes mains et commençais à pomper son manche. Chaque fois que je le caressais avec mes mains, je tournoyais ma langue autour de sa tête.

Quil gémissait et grognait, ses mains crispées sur les draps. J'ai commencé à effleurer sa longueur avec mes dents et ma langue entra dans le petit trou sur le dessus de sa tête.

"Bella, je vais jouir."

"Mmm Jouis pour moi Quil", Je gémissais, sa bite toujours enfouie au plus profond de ma gorge.

Je sentis gonfler sa bite, puis des chauds jets de semence remplir ma bouche. J'ai avalé chaque goutte et lécha sa longueur en m'assurant que je ne manquais pas une trace de sa saveur.

"Putain c'était ... c'était vachement impressionnant." Quil bégaya.

J'étais toujours à genoux. Quil leva son corps pour rencontrer le mien, suçant mon mamelon dans sa bouche pendant qu'il descendit une main et commença à dessiner des cercles autour de mon clitoris. Mon corps a réagi immédiatement. J'ai apporté ma bouche à son oreille et a commencé à grignoter son lobe. C'était quelque chose que j'avais appris, le faire gémir. Quil prit ses doigts de mon clitoris et enveloppa ses deux bras autour de ma taille. Il glissa mon corps au-dessus du sien, de sorte que mon centre a été juste au-dessus de son membre.

Lentement, j'ai commencé à le prendre. Une fois qu'il était au fond de moi, j'ai commencé à rouler mes hanches. Je parvins à mettre une main derrière moi prenant en coupe ses couilles, et avec mon autre main commença à lui pincer le mamelon, tandis qu'il a commençait à rouler mon nœud entre ses doigts.

Nous étions tous deux gémissant et haletant, aucun d'entre nous en mesure de former des mots cohérents.

"Merde", a déclaré Quil alors qu'il commençait à enfoncer ses hanches pour répondre à chacun de mes mouvements.

J'étais tellement sur-stimulé, je savais que je ne durerais pas longtemps. Je ne pensais que Quil aussi.

J'accélérais mes mouvements et me pencha donc ma poitrine nue pouvait se reposer contre la sienne. J'ai commencé à sucer et mordiller son cou.

Je pouvais sentir Quil gonflé à l'intérieur de moi et je savais qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme. Je me suis levé, séparant presque nos corps, et puis je me suis abattue sur lui, nous faisant jouir en haletant et en jurant.

Je suis resté au-dessus de lui avec nos corps encore connecté pendant que les tremblements de mon orgasme a ralenti. Enfin, je me suis levée complètement de son corps et tomba sur le lit à côté de lui.

Aucun d'entre nous était capables de parler. Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder sur les dernières heures que soit le nombre et j'ai trouvé ça drôle que quelques heures plus tôt que j'étais vierge, et pourtant je viens de monter Quil comme une star du porno.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable m'a fait sortir de mes pensées. J'ai regardé l'identité de l'appelant pour voir que c'était Charlie. Je laissia sonner et attendis le bip me disant que j'avais un message vocal.

J'ai écouté Charlie me disant qu'il travaillera tard et resterai au commissariat toute la nuit. Et il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour le dîner et d'appeler si je ne rentrais pas à nouveau.

"Dois-tu partir?" Quil a demandé, faisant courir ses mains le long de mon bras.

"Non, Charlie reste au commissariat ce soir. Mais je devrais probablement."

"Non, tu devrais rester."

"Vas-tu me nourrir?"

"Tout ce que tu veux", a-t-il dit. Il embrassa mon épaule, se leva et mis un boxeur.

Je remis le même t-shirt de tout à l'heure et suivi Quil en bas des escaliers.

"Quand tes parents rentrent-ils à la maison? '

"Peut-être demain après-midi", il m'a dit tandis qu'il me tirait dans la cuisine.

"Oeufs?"

"Bien sûr", répondis-je, en sautant sur le comptoir et réalisant pour la première fois à quel point j'avais mal.

J'ai regardé alors que Quil nous faisait le petit déjeuner ou déjeuner, car il était 2h00 dans l'après-midi.

Nous avons mangé et nous sommes retournés à l'étage, où Quil nous fit couler un bain.

Nous entrâmes dans la baignoire, et la chaleur de l'eau apaisa mon centre douloureux et mes douleurs musculaires. Qui savait que le sexe était un tel travail, je pensais. Lorsque nous avons été hors de la baignoire et séchés, Quil me donna un boxeur et un nouveau T-shirt à enfiler. J'ai été surpris de voir combien il était attentif. Le Quil que je connais était toujours entrain de plaisanter et de parler à nouveau, peut-être que c'était tout un spectacle pour les gars.

Nous sommes retournés en bas dans le salon pour regarder un film et flemmarder. Avant que nous sachions, il faisait sombre dehors donc nous avons décidé de commander une pizza.

"Vas-tu appeler ton père et lui dire que reste ici?" Quil demanda.

Je n'étais pas sûr si c'était sa façon de me demander de rester ou me laissant entendre qu'il était temps de partir. Je suppose que mon visage a montré mon dilemme interne, car Quil m'a rapidement tiré dans un baiser et m'a dit qu'il voulait que je reste.

Nous sommes allés au lit quelques heures plus tard. Nous n'avons pas eu de relations sexuelles à nouveau, mais nous nous sommes peloter avant de finalement s'endormir.

* * *

Voilà, fin du second chapitre^^ J'espère que ça vous as plû :) Maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...Review :D

BYE MES LOULOUPS ! :D


	3. Chapitre 3: Pas de regret

**Disclaimer: S.M détient Twilight et ses personnages.**

Grand merci à Iamtwilightobsessed-MP d'avoir écrit cette histoire et de m'avoir permis de la traduire. Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'oubliez pas les review ;)

Grand merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous plaira ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CH. 3 Pas de regrets**

**P.O.V Quil**

Je marchais le long de la plage, quand je l'ai vue assise dans le sable. Elle avait l'air triste. Jake, Embry et moi avions l'habitude de traîner dans le garage ainsi que, jusqu'à ce que Embry d'abord, puis Jake ont rejoints Sam et ses partisans.

Jake avait quelques petits fantasmes comme quoi elle allait tomber amoureuse de lui, même si Embry et moi l'avons entendu lui dire à plusieurs reprises qu'elle pensait à lui comme son frère.

Alors que je m'approchais d'elle, je pouvais dire qu'elle avait pleuré. Il semblait qu'elle avait une bouteille de vodka. Je savais que Bella ne buvait pas. Ce qui l'a faisait asseoir ici, dans la pluie devais être mauvais.

"Est-ce une fête pour une personne, ou puis-je me joindre?" Demandai-je, assis à côté d'elle. Bella m'a passé la bouteille de Vodka silencieusement. Je pris cela pour un oui.

J'ai pris une longue rasade. Ca a brûlé tout le chemin vers le bas. "Alors, pourquoi bois-tu?"

"Jake".

"Quoi à propos de Jake?" Demandai-je. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucune façon qu'il l'aurait mis de côté comme il avait fait pour moi.

"Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus être amis avec moi. Il m'a dit de partir et de ne pas revenir. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas bien. Edward a dit la même chose." Je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait dire la dernière partie à haute voix.

J'ai fait une sorte de bruit. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire.

Merde, nous avions tous vu son état après que ce gars-là Cullen soit parti. Je ne pouvais croire Jake traiter son de cette façon. Elle avait l'air si triste, certains gènes mâles se sont déclenché en moi me faisant vouloir voir son sourire, la protéger.

Je lui ai dit comment Jake et moi n'étions plus amis non plus. Ils étaient partis tous deux dans le gang de Sam et moi j'étais laissé derrière. Ils ne me parlaient même plus. J'ai essayé de leur parler quand je les ai vus à la réserve mais ils m'ont ignoré, comme si ils n'avaient pas entendu crier leurs noms.

Nous avons gardé la bouteille se la passant silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vide. Bella a ouvert une deuxième bouteille et nous avons commencé à vider celle-là aussi. Nous ne parlions pas. Nous étions juste assis, mais ce n'était pas inconfortable.

J'avais déjà traîné avec Bella avant. J'ai toujours trouvé cool qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de constamment parler comme certaines filles faisaient. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était jolie, mais Jake a clairement indiqué qu'elle était hors limites.

"Nous allons avoir besoin de plus," je l'ai entendue dire.

"Comment as-tu eu ça de toute façon?"

"Juste entrée dans le magasin et l'ai achetées."

"Viens, mes propres parents possède le magasin, personne ne dira rien," je lui ai dit, l'aidant à se tenir debout.

"Allons chercher quelque chose qui a bon goût."

"Tout ce que vous voulez." Je l'ai tirée vers le magasin. Nous sommes allés à l'intérieur et a attrapé quelques bouteilles chacun. Au moment où nous sommes sortis dehors, la pluie avait repris. Merde, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Un, elle avait bu. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était ivre, mais elle ne devrait pas conduire non plus. Et deux, je voulais juste passer du temps avec elle. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis en dehors de Jake et Embry, et ils ont agi comme ils ne me connaissaient pas. J'ai bien aimé avoir quelqu'un pour traîner avec, même si nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé.

"Merde, il pleut toujours." Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il continuait à pleuvoir, juste pour la faire chier.

"Viens, ma maison se trouve tout près. Mes parents sont partis. "

Mon esprit s'emballa. _Merde, mais si elle pense que je veux juste essayer d'entrer dans son pantalon?_ Je veux dire ouais je voudrais avoir Bella, mais ce n'est pas pourquoi je l'ai invité. _Putain, j'ai besoin de réfléchir avant de parler._

Elle n'a rien dit, mais plutôt me suivit jusqu'à ma maison. Je sorti les clés de ma poche et ouvrit la porte, en l'aidant à entrer.

"Tu veux un verre ou allons-nous encore boire l'alcool comme sur la plage?"

Boire de l'alcool comme sur la plage? _Suis-je stupide? Ok Quil, calme-toi avant que tu l'effraye._ J'ai regardé vers elle pour voir si elle a réalisé l'idiot que je suis.

Elle était trempée et grelottante. Ses dents claquaient. Merde. Je me demandais combien de temps elle était resté sous la pluie, avant je sois tombé sur elle.

"Allez, tu peux emprunter quelques vêtements," je lui ai dit, l'emmenant vers le haut des escaliers. Je suis entré dans ma chambre avec Bella me suivant et a commencé à fouiller dans mes tiroirs.

"Ils vont être grand, mais ils sont sec." Je lui ai tendu un pantalon de survêtement et un sweat à capuche. "Je vais attendre dans le hall pendant que tu te change."

Ai-je fais mon lit? Je me demandais. Elle sortit tenant ses vêtements mouillés, semblant plutôt sexy portant les miens. _Ne pense pas comme ça_, je me gronda.

"Donne, nous allons les mettre dans le sèche-linge."

"Merci Quil."

"Pas de problème." J'ai haussé les épaules.

Nous sommes retournés en bas des escaliers, pris nos boissons, et nous dirigeâmes vers le canapé.

"Tu as faim?"

"Un peu."

"Tu ne vas pas être en mesure de conduire à la maison. Tu peux rester ici. Je vais dormir sur le canapé." Je lui ai dit.

Mentalement, je la suppliai de ne pas penser que j'étais un pervers.

"Tu es sûr que tes parents ne seront pas rentré à la maison?"

"Ouais, ils visitent de la famille à la réserve Makah," je l'ai expliqué.

"Bon, je vais appeler et laisser un message à Charlie que je vais rester avec un ami. Hey Quil ... Je te remercie,» dit-elle tranquillement.

Elle ne savait pas que j'étais seul et que j'avais besoin d'un ami autant qu'elle en avait besoin. J'ai mis un DVD, nous ais fait des sandwiches, et a saisi un sachet de chips.

Je commençais à sentir l'effet de l'alcool, rien de tel que quand j'étais ivre avec Em et Jake l'été dernier, mais éméché.

"Puis-je te demander quelque chose?"

"Bien sûr pourquoi pas."

"Toi et Jake, vous étiez un couple?"

"Non, il était mon meilleur ami, pourquoi?"

HA! Je le savais. Il a toujours essayé de faire croire qu'il y avait plus que ce qui y avait réellement.

"Il a toujours donné l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre."

"Non, il était mon meilleur ami. Edward ne m'aimait pas assez pour rester et Jacob ne m'aime même pas assez pour être encore mon ami." Elle le regarda comme si elle essayait de retenir ses larmes, mais sa voix trahissait quand elle murmura: "Pourquoi ne suis-je pas digne d'être aimée?"

"Tu es digne d'être aimée Bella," je lui ai dit. Une chose sur laquelle Jake avait raison; cette nana ne se voit pas clairement.

"Ca semble être le cas. Ca fait tellement mal."

"Chut, ça va aller." J'ai mis mon bras autour d'elle.

"Ça fait mal Quil tellement, pourquoi suis-je pas assez bien?" disait-elle.

"Tu l'es Bella, je le promets." Je la serra contre mon côté. Je n'aimais qu'elle se sente de cette façon. Elle était une fille vraiment gentille et elle ne méritait pas ce qui se passait pour elle. J'ai regardé vers le bas pour dire quelque chose. Nos visages étaient si proches. Je ne sais pas qui se pencha en premier, mais tout à coup nos bouches étaient l'une sur l'autre. Je glissai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour moi et je laissais ma langue entrer à l'intérieur et s'enchevêtrer avec la sienne. Sentant sa chaude, humide langue contre la mienne eu mon corps tout entier bourdonnant. Elle posa ses mains sur ma tête et serra mes cheveux dans ses poings, tenant ma bouche près de la sienne. Avait-elle peur que je me recule? _Bien sûr que non, c'était impressionnant putain._

Je l'ai attrapée par la taille et la tira sur mes genoux J'ai commencé à laisser courir mes mains le long de ses côtes, puis les mit dans son dos sous sa chemise. Putain, qu'elle était agréable à toucher. Sa peau était comme de la soie.

J'ai recula de sa bouche, plaçant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et suça le lobe de son oreille avec ma bouche. Sa peau avait un goût sucré. Je savais que je devrais arrêter, mais putain embrasser Bella Swan était fantastique putain.

J'ai entendu un gémissement échapper de sa bouche et le son m'a fait plus dur que je l'étais déjà. Elle a commencé à embrasser ma mâchoire et à grignoter le long de mon cou. Il a fallu tout ce qui a en moi pour ne pas la jeter en bas et monter au-dessus d'elle.

Je me suis reculé, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Bella, je ne veux pas que tu aie des regrets demain, alors dis-moi si tu n'es pas sûr ... s'il te plaît." Je priais qu'elle ne me dise pas d'arrêter, mais j'avais besoin de savoir que ce n'était pas une erreur due à son état d'ébriété.

"Je ne suis pas ivre, je sais ce que je fais Quil."

_Merci les Esprits_, que je pensais.

J'attrapai le bas de mon haut et la regarda interrogateur. J'ai peut-être voulu l'arracher de son corps, mais je n'aurais pas fait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas que je fasse.

J'ai tiré le haut au dessus de sa tête quand elle hocha la tête son consentement, suçant et mordillant le long de sa clavicule. Mes mains montèrent et se posèrent sur le bas du tissu de son soutien-gorge.

Bella tira ma chemise jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende, et ses mains ont commencé un itinéraire sur mes épaules et mon torse. Sa bouche embrassait et pinçais ma gorge. _Putain de merde, suis-je entrain de rêver?_

Je glissai mes mains dans son dos et attrapa le fermoir de son soutien-gorge, encore une fois la regardant interrogateur.

Son choix. _Toujours, son choix._

"Oui," gémit-elle. Le son est allé directement à ma bite palpitante.

Je fis sauter le fermoir et retira son soutien-gorge de son corps, libérant ses seins. Ils étaient parfaits. Peau crémeuse avec des mamelons roses comme des boutons de rose. J'avais besoin de les goûter. J'ai amené ma bouche à son mamelon et ai commencé à téter tandis que ma main masser son autre sein.

Elle suça mon lobe dans sa bouche, mordant doucement et me faisant gémir. Je pouvais sentir que je devenais encore plus dur. J'ai enlevé ma bouche de son mamelon. Ses cuisses étaient de part et d'autre de mon érection. Je les ai attrapée et les ai enroulées autour de ma taille. Me levant, je l'ai portée en haut des escaliers. Elle embrassait mon cou et suçais mon lobe, me faisant gémir. Elle me rendait fou putain.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et referma la porte avec un coup de mon pied. Je l'ai couchée sur le lit, planant au-dessus de son corps à moitié nu.

"Dis-moi d'arrêter et je le ferai," je lui ai dit, l'embrassant le long de son cou.

"Ne t'arrête pas," à t elle haleté.

_Putain de merde! Je vais avoir des relations sexuelles._

J'ai commencé à embrasser un chemin le long de son corps, m'arrêtant à ses seins. Je pris tour à tour chaque mamelon dans ma bouche les suçant, puis embrassant entre ses seins. J'ai continué mes baisers sur son ventre et plongea ma langue dans son nombril, la faisant gémir. J'ai tiré sur son pantalon de survêtement et commença à les glisser vers le bas le long de ses longues jambes. Elle se redressa et se mit à déboutonner mon jean. Bella était nu, sauf pour la minuscule culotte qu'elle portait. Je me suis agenouillé devant elle seulement en boxeur. Je savais qu'elle pouvait sentir ma bite dure contre sa cuisse.

J'ai commencé à lécher et embrasser le bord de sa culotte. Sa peau goûtait encore plus sucrée de plus je me rapprochais de sa chatte. J'ai finalement retiré sa culotte le long de ses jambes et la jeta quelque part sur le sol. Je descendis une main et pris son monticule en coupe, ce qui fit gémir Bella.

Cher Esprits c'était un son sexy.

"Je veux te goûter, me permet-tu de te goûter Bella?"

"S'il te plaît."

J'ai couru un doigt de haut en bas le long de sa fente. Elle était si sacrément mouillée.

"Tu es tellement humide," gémissais-je, sentant son humidité sur mes doigts.

J'ai attrapé ses jambes, les écartant et les pliants au niveau du genou. J'ai alors planté mon visage dans son centre et a couru ma langue de haut en bas de son ouverture.

Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, mais elle a agi comme si je le faisais bien. Ses hanches firent une ruade, et je pouvais entendre ses gémissements. Je poussai un doigt à l'intérieur et commença un mouvement de va et viens, pendant je l'ai baisée avec ma langue.

Putain, elle avait bon goût, comme de la putain crème. Je ne pouvais pas en obtenir assez.

"Tu goûte si bon putain," je gémissais, mon visage encore dans sa chatte.

"Oh mon dieu, ne t'arrête pas," a t elle haletée.

Je ne pensais pas que j'avais jamais prévu de m'arrêter alors que je l'ai léchée, sucée et grignotée. J'ai ajouté un autre doigt pendant que j'ai enveloppé ma bouche autour de son clitoris et me mit à sucer.

"Putain, je vais jouir."

Elle est venue fortement et j'ai léché chaque goutte qu'elle m'a donnée. Je me suis tiré vers le haut de son corps et écrasa ma bouche sur la sienne.

"À mon tour," dit-elle. Elle se dégagea et m'a poussé à côté d'elle.

Baise-moi.

Elle m'a embrassé, et a commencé à lécher et sucer son chemin vers le bas vers ma bite dur comme de la pierre. Je pouvais la sentir lécher mon bout et je sifflai au moment où sa langue m'a touché. Elle mit ma tête dans sa bouche et a commencé à sucer, tandis qu'elle a enveloppé ses petites mains autour de la base et a commencé à me pomper.

_Merde, cela fait du bien._

Je sentais ses dents effleurer ma longueur, alors qu'elle ramenait sa bouche à ma tête et ensuite aspira vers le bas. Je savais que je gémissais, mais putain je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, c'était sacrément bon.

Elle aplati sa langue, en la faisant glisser autour de ma tête, et suça fortement, me prenant encore plus dans sa chaude bouche.

"Putain Bella, je vais jouir," Je l'ai prévenue au cas où elle voulait partir. Elle me suça plus durement et me caressa avec plus de pression simplement.

Je suis venu, remplissant sa douce petite bouche. Elle a bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte, puis lécha son chemin de retour à ma tête.

Elle embrassa mon corps en remontant et attaqua mes lèvres. Je l'ai retournée et me mit au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant violemment.

Je me suis positionné à son entrée. Je pouvais sentir la tête de ma bite posée en dehors de sa chatte.

"Es-tu sûr?"

"Oui," souffla-t-elle.

"As-tu déjà?"

"Non, toi?"

"Non"

"Si ça fait trop mal dis le moi et nous pouvons arrêter", je lui ai promis.

J'ai commencé à pousser à l'intérieur d'elle lentement et très doucement, centimètre par centimètre. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je savais que j'étais assez grand.

Putain, elle était serré, et si humide. J'ai dû me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir à la sensation d'elle autour de ma bite. Je me retirai totalement et commença à pousser à nouveau. J'amenai ma bouche à la sienne et commença à l'embrasser pendant que j'ai poussé à travers sa barrière.

"Putain", je l'ai entendue dire alors qu'elle prit une profonde inspiration.

"Veux-tu que je m'arrête?" Demandai-je. _S'il te plaît dis non. S'il te plaît dis non._

"Non, reste juste immobile pendant une minute."

Après quelques minutes, elle a bougé ses hanches me laissant savoir que je pouvais bouger. Je me retirai presque totalement et rentra totalement. Putain, personne ne vous dit à quel point c'est bon.

"Putain de merde tu es si bonne. Tu es tellement serrée et humide. Oh merde," gémissais-je.

Je luttais pour maintenir le rythme lent, en essayant d'être aussi doux que possible afin que je ne lui fasse pas mal, mais putain, c'était si difficile.

"Plus vite! Quil."

Putain merci tout ce qui est sacré! J'ai commencé à pomper plus vite et plus fort en elle, sentant mes boules allant contre elle.

"Oh mon Dieu, ne t'arrête pas», gémissait-elle.

Elle a rencontré chacune de mes poussées avec ses hanches et le plaisir que j'ai éprouvé ne pouvait pas être décrit. Elle avait les jambes enroulées autour de ma taille et ses ongles creusaient dans mon dos. Nos lèvres verrouillées ensemble, se goûtant et se caressant l'une l'autre. J'ai glissé une main entre nos corps et encerclant son clitoris.

"Je suis si proche," a t elle haleté.

"Si bon", Je gémissais presque incohérente.

"Jouis avec moi», murmurai-je, tandis que j'entrais plus fort et plus vite en elle.

"Oh mon Dieu QUIIILLL!" elle a crié alors que ses parois se sont serrées autour de ma bite.

"BEEELLLLLLAAAA!" Je grognai, alors que je déversais ma semence chaude en elle.

Je donnai quelques coups en plus, puis me retira, en tirant Bella près de moi et nous couvrit avec la couverture. Je m'endormis avec la tête de Bella sur ma poitrine, mes bras enveloppée solidement autour d'elle.

Je pouvais sentir Bella essayant de sortir de dessous mes bras.

"Il est encore tôt. Reste au lit. Je ne veux pas que tu parte encore."

Merde, venais-je de lui dire que je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte? Elle va courir en hurlant.

"Je ne pars pas. Je veux juste boire un verre d'eau."

"D'accord, allons boire un verre." Je suis sorti du lit et mit un boxeur, tendant à Bella un t-shirt à enfiler.

Je l'ai regardée pendant qu'elle a mis le t-shirt. Mec, elle était vraiment jolie avec un corps super sexy.

"Viens, nous allons te donner un peu d'eau. Ensuite, nous reviendrons au lit."

Nous sommes allés en bas. La table basse était jonchée de nos bouteilles vides et nos vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Je l'ai conduit à la cuisine, la soulevant et l'asseyant sur le comptoir pendant que je faisais deux verres d'eau glacée.

Merde, nous avons bu beaucoup. J'espérais qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Je m'approchai pour être debout en face d'elle.

"Regrettes-tu quelque chose?" Demandai-je. _S'il te plaît dis non, s'il te plaît dis non._

"Non, je ne regrette pas."

"Bien." Je laissais sortir le souffle que je ne savais pas que je tenais et j'ai essayé de cacher mon sourire.

"Toi?"

"Pas une seconde," je lui ai dit, me penchant pour un baiser.

Elle avait l'air super sexy portant mon t-shirt. "Mmmm tu es sexy dans mon t-shirt," je lui ai dit.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de ma taille tandis que notre baiser devint passionné. Je me suis détaché, mordillant sa mâchoire. J'ai laissé glisser mes pouces sur ses mamelons qui étaient encore couverts par mon t-shirt.

"Mmmm Quil."

"Putain Bella, mon nom tombant de tes lèvres me rend dur."

Elle a commencé à embrasser mon cou et mordre mon oreille. Putain, c'est comme une trique instantanément.

"Viens, nous allons retourner au lit." Je l'ai soulevée du comptoir.

Elle se promenait dans les escaliers et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, je claquais son beau petit cul.

Dès que nous étions à la porte de ma chambre, je l'ai refermée et épingla Bella contre elle. Mes lèvres étaient sur son cou et mon pouce était sous le t-shirt frottant son clitoris.

Elle gémissait, et frottait ma bite à travers mon boxeur. Bella m'a fait gémir comme un chiot. J'ai tiré le t-shirt au dessus de sa tête et est tombé à genoux. J'ai léché son clitoris, mes doigts de pompant sa chaleur humide. Ses gémissements me donnaient le vertige. Les sons provenant de sa bouche étaient putain sexy comme l'enfer. Je mordis puis suça son nœud dans ma bouche. Elle est venue gémissant mon nom.

"Tu porte trop de vêtements", me dit-elle, en tirant mon boxeur vers le bas.

_Putain oui j__'__en ai trop._

J'ai tiré son corps serré nu contre moi et a commencé à reculé vers mon lit. Ses genoux ont frappés le bord du matelas et nous avons dégringolé, elle en dessous de moi.

"J'ai besoin de te sentir." Elle a chuchoté dans mon oreille, en prenant le lobe dans sa bouche.

J'ai placé ma bite à son entrée et a commencé à pousser lentement. J'ai commencé à pomper lentement d'abord, mais augmentant la vitesse de mes mouvements.

"Dieu tu es si bonne putain", J'ai chuchoté dans son oreille, suçant son cou.

Ses ongles ratissaient mon dos, alors que je m'enfonçais en elle. Comment les gens peuvent faire autre chose que baiser, je me demandais.

Je montai une main et commença à masser ses seins. J'ai plongé tête baissée, et ai pris un mamelon dans ma bouche. Bella est venu fortement, pulsant et serrant autour de ma bite, m'envoyant vers ma propre libération.

Je me retirai et roula sur mon côté, tirant Bella dans mes bras. J'enveloppai mes jambes autour de la sienne.

"Dors, Bella. La prochaine fois je te réveille." J'ai placé un baiser sur sa tempe et tira la couverture sur nous. Les pensées de sa douce cyprine remplissant mon esprit.

Je me suis réveillé regardant le corps nu de Bella à côté du mien. J'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec Bella Swan, et elle dort nue dans mon lit. Comment diable suis-je devenu si sacrément chanceux?

J'ai commencé à embrasser sa peau crémeuse. Je pouvais la sentir s'agiter et savait qu'elle se réveillerait dans quelques secondes.

"Bonjour", ais-je dis avec ma bouche contre son clitoris.

Elle a essayé de dire bonjour, mais ça été déformé et mélangé avec des gémissements et de lourds halètements. J'ai commencé à la sucer et la lécher tandis que j'ai glissé mes doigts dans sa chatte dégoulinante, et a commencé à pomper pendant je tourbillonnais ma langue en elle.

"Q-q ... Quil je vais jouir", elle haleta.

"BON!" Je gémissais dans sa chatte.

Je continuais à laper son clitoris sensible, l'amenant au bord de l'orgasme à nouveau rapidement. Elle est venue une fois de plus autour de mes doigts. J'ai fait mon chemin de retour le long de son corps et me pencha en avant. "Tu goûte comme de la crème chaude. Je pourrais te lécher pendant toute la putain de journée," J'ai chuchoté dans son oreille.

J'étais au-dessus de son corps, mon érection presque sur son ventre. Elle glissa une main en bas et commença à me caresser lentement, en traînant son pouce sur mon bout et en frottant la goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire le long de la tête.

"Putain, Bella", j'ai sifflé.

Elle se releva jusqu'à une position assise me faisant reculer de telle sorte que j'étais à plat, ma tête au pied du lit. Une fois que allonger elle s'agenouilla entre mes jambes, me laissant avoir une bonne vue de son corps nu. Elle était si sacrément chaude.

Elle tira ses cheveux, me caresser alors qu'elle baissa la tête. Elle me regarda à travers ses cils tandis qu'elle élança sa langue effleurant la pointe. Je sentis mes yeux roulent dans le dos de ma tête et ma respiration se couper.

Elle lécha ma tête quelque fois en veillant à ce que je pouvais voir ce qu'elle faisait. Putain, c'est digne d'une star du porno.

"Merde Bella, c'est la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu."

Elle suça ma tête dans sa bouche, tandis que ses mains ont commencé à me pomper. Elle me caressait la longueur, pendant qu'elle faisait tourner sa langue autour de ma tête.

Oh, mon dieu ça ne ressemble à rien que je pourrais décrire. Je gémissais et grognait, mes mains crispées sur les draps. Elle m'a effleuré avec ses dents et plongé sa langue dans la fente sur le dessus de ma bite.

"Jouis Mmm pour moi Quil." Elle gémit avec ma bite dans le fond de sa gorge, en envoyant des vibrations à travers tout mon corps. Elle avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte et me lécha sur toute sa longueur.

_Saint enfer, je ne sais pas si je peux parler._

"Putain c' ... c'était impressionnant putain", murmurai-je.

Bella était toujours agenouillé sur moi. J'ai tiré son corps pour rencontrer le mien, suçant son mamelon dans ma bouche alors que je glissais une main vers le bas et commençais à dessiner des cercles autour de son clitoris.

Elle était déjà ruisselante. Elle a commencé à grignoter mon oreille. J'ai pris mes doigts de son clitoris et enveloppé les deux bras autour de sa petite taille pour amener son corps au-dessus du mien, de sorte que sa chatte était au dessus de ma bite.

Lentement, elle descendit sur moi. Une fois, elle m'a pris entièrement, elle a commencé à rouler ses hanches. Elle atteint une main derrière elle, prenant en coup mes couilles. Avec son autre main elle a commencé à coincer mon mamelon, pendant que j'ai commencé à rouler son clitoris entre mes doigts.

Rien n'a jamais senti aussi bon. Il a fallu chaque once de ma volonté pour ne pas la tirer d'au dessus de moi, la couché et la baiser fortement.

Nous étions tous deux gémissant et haletant, aucun d'entre nous en mesure de former des mots cohérents.

"Putain". J'ai commencé à enfonçant mes hanches pour répondre chacun de ses mouvements. Je savais que je ne durerais pas longtemps. Elle était trop bonne putain.

Elle accéléra ses mouvements, se pencha pour que ses seins se repose contre ma poitrine, et a commencé à sucer et mordiller mon cou. Elle se leva me tirant presque hors d'elle, puis s'abattit sur moi, tous deux jouissant en haletant et en jurant.

_Putain de merde!_

Elle est restée au-dessus, nos corps connectés alors que les tremblements de nos orgasmes ralentissaient. Enfin, elle s'est retirée totalement de mon corps et tomba sur le lit à côté de moi.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas parler. Putain, je voulais vivre en elle. Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder au cours des dernières heures et ne pouvais pas croire que Bella et moi avons perdu nos virginités ensemble. Je ne l'ai jamais vu venir ça.

La sonnerie de son téléphone cellulaire m'a fait sortir de mes pensées.

"Dois-tu partir?" J'ai demandé, glissant mes mains le long de son bras et espérant comme l'enfer, qu'elle dise qu'elle ne doit pas.

"Non, Charlie reste au commissariat ce soir. Mais je devrais probablement."

Merde, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte.

"Non, tu devrais rester."

"Vas-tu me nourrir?"

"Tout ce que tu veux." Je lui ai dit embrassant son épaule, me leva et mit un boxeur. Elle a mis le même t-shirt et me suivit en bas.

"Quand tes parents rentrent à la maison? "

"Peut-être demain après-midi. Des œufs?"

"Bien sûr." Elle a sauté sur le comptoir et je l'ai vue grimacé. J'ai deviné qu'elle était un peu douloureuse.

Je l'ai entraînée en haut et fit couler un bain. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit dans la douleur. Lorsque nous étions hors de la baignoire et séché, je lui ai donné un boxeur et un nouveau t-shirt à enfiler.

Nous sommes retournés en bas pour regarder un film et flemmarder. Avant que nous le sachions, il faisait sombre donc nous avons décidé de commander une pizza.

"Vas-tu appeler ton père et lui dire que tu reste ici?"

J'ai regardé comme plusieurs émotions ont joué sur son visage. Elle le regarda comme si elle n'était pas sûre si je voulais qu'elle reste ou si je voulais qu'elle parte.

Je voulais l'enfermer dans ma chambre et ne jamais la laisser partir, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça.

"Reste." J'ai finalement lui ai dit.

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a deux jours, que je passerais le week-end à avoir des relations sexuelles et que ce serait avec Bella Swan, j'aurais pensé qu'ils étaient drogués.

* * *

Voilà, fin du troisième chapitre^^ J'espère que ça vous as plû :) Maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...Review :D

BYE MES LOULOUPS ! :D


	4. Chapitre 4: Amis avec Bénéfices?

**Disclaimer: S.M détient Twilight et ses personnages.**

Grand merci à Iamtwilightobsessed-MP d'avoir écrit cette histoire et de m'avoir permis de la traduire. Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'oubliez pas les review ;)

Grand merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre 4 vous plaira ;) Bonne lecture!

_Réponse à leah228: __Il y aura alternance de point de vue surtout entre Quil et Bella mais aussi des points de vue de Jake, Sam, Embry... _

* * *

**Ch.4 Amis avec Bénéfice?**

**Bella Pov**

Un week-end de sexe et je pense que je suis Jena Jameson*. Quil et moi n'avons pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Nous savions tous les deux que c'était juste du sexe, mais maintenant j'ai cette envie et j'ai besoin de lui pour la calmer. Ca faisait presque une semaine depuis que boire sur la plage a conduit à un week-end très nu.

Aucun programme scolaire d'éducation sexuelle auxquels j'ai assisté ne raconte comment ce serait incroyable; et ils n'ont certainement pas dit qu'une fois que j'ai eu des rapports sexuels, je voudrais en avoir encore, et encore. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une nympho? Je me demandais.

Edward me repoussa tant de fois, et même si je connaissais ses raisons, il m'a fait me sentir indésirable. Je me sentais puissante sachant j'excitais Quil. J'ai adoré l'entendre gémir mon nom parce qu'il me voulait. Les choses qu'il a faites à mon corps, oh mon dieu juste y penser me donnaient des picotements. Putain, j'avais besoin de comprendre comment je pourrais le croiser.

Je ne voulais pas l'appeler. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache combien j'étais vraiment pathétique.

"Bella, viens. Le cours est fini", Angela me dit tout bas.

Merde, la cloche vient juste de sonner?

"Merci."

J'ai fait mon chemin pour le déjeuner. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que mes professeurs ont dit aujourd'hui. Mon esprit était loin d'ici, pensant à la langue Quil sur mon ... Ugh ... arrêter ça Bella, je me suis dit.

"BELLA". J'ai entendu Mike dire mon nom.

"Q-q ... Quoi?"

"Ce gars là-bas est à ta recherche." Il pointa l'autre côté de la cafétéria.

J'ai regardé et j'ai vu Quil appuyé contre le mur à côté des portes de la cafétéria. J'ai essayé de couvrir le sourire je pouvais sentir sur mon visage.

"Qui est-ce?" La voix de Mike était pleine de dégoût.

Je l'ai ignoré alors que j'ai pris mon sac, jeta mon plateau non consommés, et marcha vers l'endroit où se tenait Quil.

"Hey".

"Hey," Il a dit en retour avant de me demander, "Veux sortir d'ici?"

"Oui."

Quil m'a pris mon sac et il le mit en bandoulière sur son épaule. Il ouvrit la porte et me tira à l'extérieur. La porte à peine fermée, quand il m'a attrapé par de la taille, et me tourna pour lui faire face. Il nous a poussés contre le mur, écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Sa bouche dévora la mienne. Nos langues luttaient. Il avait une main dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre prenait mon cul en coupe, me pressant contre son évidente érection. Il se recula lorsque l'air est devenu nécessaire et a commencé à embrasser ma mâchoire.

"Comment as-tu arrivé ici?"

"Reçu un tour d'un gars à l'école", dit-il, en embrassant dans le cou.

"Sortons d'ici." J'ai commencé à le tirer à travers le parking de l'école.

"Où?" J'ai demandé quand nous étions en toute sécurité à l'intérieur de ma camionnette.

"Ma maison est vide."

"Bien parce qu'une fois que Charlie saura que j'ai séché, la mienne ne le sera pas", je lui ai dit que je me dirigeais à La Push.

Durant tout le trajet, Quil a fait des dessins sur ma jambe. Ses doigts se rapprochant de mon centre de désireux à chaque mile que nous avons parcouru. Je n'avais jamais voulu que ma camionnette roule plus vite plus que moi à l'instant.

"Tu devra me donner les directions."

Enfin, après ce qui s'est senti comme des heures, je me suis garée dans l'allée de Quil. Il a sauté dehors et est venu me rencontrer à ma porte. Il avait ses lèvres sur les miennes avant que j'ai eu les deux pieds sur le sol._ Peut-être qu'il a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui_, je pensais. J'ai eu mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il tirait mon corps au sien, frottant sa bite dure contre mon centre.

_Putain-__**Jared**_

_Qu'est-que c'est? Est-ce une sangsue?-__**Embry**_

_Non, regarde-__**Jared**_

_Merde-__**Embry**_

_Merde est-ce qu'il va la baiser dans la cour?-__**Jared**_

_Cela va tuer Jake-__**Embry**_

_Je vais chercher Sam. Peut-être qu'il peut nous donner un ordre pour pas penser à ce sujet-__**Jared**_

_Ouais-bonne idée-__**Embry**_

_Vous avez besoin de quoi?-__**Sam**_

_Regarde-__**Jared**_

_Merde-__**Sam**_

_Nous voulons un ordre pour nous empêcher de penser à ça en étant muté- __**Embry**_

_Ne pensez pas à Bella Swan et Quil Ateara en étant muté- __**Sam**_

_Je ne vais pas garder ça de Jake et l'avoir se méfier de ses frères. Je vais lui parler. J'ai donné l'ordre de sorte qu'il n'a pas à voir-__**Sam**_

_Mec, ce qui se passe va déchirer Jake-__**Embry**_

_Cela va mal finir pour tout le monde. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand Quil va finalement muté-__**Sam**_

_Merde c'est de toutes manières foutus-__**Embry**_

"Viens." Quil me jeta sur son épaule et me transporta dans sa chambre style homme des cavernes.

Quil me mit sur mes pieds, et a commencé à déboutonner son pantalon pendant que je retirais mon haut. Quand nous étions tous les deux nus avec nos vêtements éparpillés dans sa chambre, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il traîna sa main de mon cou vers le bas, en pinçant mes deux mamelons sur le chemin de mon centre. Il caressa ses doigts contre ma fente, en gémissant quand il a senti combien j'étais mouillée.

"Putain Bella. J'ai très envie de ta chatte depuis que tu as quitté ma maison," dit-il en me tirant vers son lit. Il m'a assise sur le bord du lit, et se laissa tomber, enveloppant mes jambes autour de son cou. Il a plongé dans mes plis glissant.

Il fit un long coup de langue. "Dieu tu as meilleur goût que je me suis souvenu," gémit-il contre moi.

Il a poussé ses doigts à l'intérieur et a commencé à pomper tandis que sa langue a commencé à appuyer sur mon clitoris. "Si doux, si sacrément bon."

Je pouvais sentir le feu se construire pendant que Quil aspirais mon clitoris dans sa bouche, mordant doucement. "Oh, mon Dieu Quil ... Oh putain," Je gémis. Je suis venu autour de ses doigts, avec lui lapant mes jus.

J'ai descendu une main pour Quil alors qu'il grimpait à côté de moi, me ramenant vers la tête du lit. J'ai commencé à embrasser son cou, puis son torse. Je faisais mon chemin vers le bas pour son membre quand il a tiré ma tête en arrière pour capturer mes lèvres.

"Autant que j'aime tes lèvres enroulé autour de ma bite, j'ai besoin d'être à l'intérieur de toi. Retourne toi," a t-il ordonné.

Je me suis exécuté, en tournant pour me coucher sur mon ventre. Quil serpentait ses bras sous mon ventre et me souleva donc mon cul était dans l'air. Il porta sa main vers le bas pour me taquiner. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa queue tandis qu'il la alignée à mon entrée. Il a lentement commencé à me pénétrer, me laissant le temps de m'adapter à l'intrusion.

Je pouvais me sentir m'étirer autour de lui. C'était un peu douloureux considérant que ça faisait près d'une semaine depuis que nous avions été ensemble pour la première fois. Quand il s'est finalement enterré à l'intérieur de moi, il commencé à se déplacer atrocement lentement. Ses deux mains ont pris en coupe mes seins, me tenant près de sa poitrine pendant que ses doigts roulaient mes mamelons.

Ma tête était appuyée dans le creux de son cou, alors qu'il aspirait, l'embrassait et grignotait ma peau.

"Putain, tu es tellement serrée."

Son rythme était encore lent et il me rendait fou. Je déplaçai mes hanches contre les siennes mais j'avais encore besoin de plus.

"Quil, putain baise-moi." Je lui grognai.

"Tu es sûr?"

"OUI!"

Quil a commencé à entrer en moi si fort que je croyais qu'il allait me scindé en deux. Je pouvais sentir ses couilles frapper contre mon cul, ajoutant une nouvelle sensation. Ses doigts ont été pinçaient douloureusement mes mamelons, tandis que sa bouche mordaient à plusieurs reprises mon cou.

Mes ongles se plantaient dans ses cuisses, alors que je tournais ma tête pour embrasser ses lèvres pleines, mordant sur sa lèvre inférieure, la suçant dans ma bouche. Je me suis déplacé autant que je pouvais pour embrasser la peau de sa gorge. Je pouvais goûter la sueur sur son corps.

"Oh, mon Dieu. Putain Quil. Si, bon!" J'ai crié.

Il a laissé tomber une main vers le bas et a commencé à frotter mon clitoris tout en gardant son autre main fermement sur ma poitrine, les massant tout le temps.

"Si, proche. Putain, Quil je vais jouir."Je haletais.

"Permette-moi de sentir que tu viens Bella," Quil gémissait.

Un dernier coup sur mon clitoris m'a fait jouir. Mes murs se serrèrent et se fermèrent autour de Quil l'envoyant dans sa propre libération. La sensation de son chaud jet en moi a déclenché une nouvelle série de tremblements dans mes parois. Nous effondrâmes sur le lit, Quil sur mon dos avec nos corps encore rejoint.

Pendant que notre rythme cardiaque a commencé à revenir à la normale et notre respiration égalisée, Quil se retira. Il était couché à côté de moi, me tira contre lui.

"Jésus Bella, c'était ... Putain il n'y a pas de mots pour ce que c'était," Quil bégaya.

Nous avons posé côte à côte pendant un certain temps sans rien dire. Quil faisait courir ses doigts contre mes côtés, m'envoyant des frissons dans le dos.

Je ne savais pas à propos Quil mais mon esprit était ébranlé. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais continuer encore une semaine sans obtenir une libération.

"Bella".

"Ouais?"

"Ce fut une longue semaine putain. Tout ce que je pouvais penser était enterrer mon visage entre tes jambes et te goûter, puis te baiser," me dit-il.

"Mmmm je ne pensais qu'à la façon dont tu te sent à l'intérieur de moi, et comment ton sperme goûte coulissant dans ma gorge," admis-je. Je me suis choqué par mes pensées et le fait que je lui en ai parlé.

"Je pensais ..."

"Uh oh," Je plaisantai.

"Ha-ha. Que penses-tu d'être amis avec des bénéfices?"

"Je pense que cela ressemble à un plan," je lui ai dit. "Mais une semaine c'est trop long à attendre", ajoutai-je.

"D'accord." Il m'a tiré dans un baiser. "Euh, Bella, tu prend la pilule?

"Ouais, je la prend."

"Je pense que j'aurait dû demander avant, mais putain, je ne pouvais pas penser clairement."

"Hey Quil?"

"Ouais?"

"J'ai une règle."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" il a demandé.

"Ne pas coucher avec d'autres personnes."

"D'accord! Allons-y faisons les devoirs, ça peut faire partie des 'amis' et alors nous pouvons avoir des avantages tout le week-end," a dit Quil, agitant son sourcils vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire.

* * *

*Jena Jameson pour ceux qui l'ignore (comme moi par exemple^^) c'est une actrice porno

Voilà, fin du quatrième chapitre^^ J'espère que ça vous as plû :) Maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...Review :D

A LA PROCHAINE MES LOULOUPS ! :D


	5. Chapitre 5: Baskin Robbins

**Disclaimer: S.M détient Twilight et ses personnages.**

Grand merci à Iamtwilightobsessed-MP d'avoir écrit cette histoire et de m'avoir permis de la traduire. Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'oubliez pas les review ;)

Grand merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre 5 vous plaira ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CH.5 Baskin Robbins-**

**POV Quil**

Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas pris son numéro de téléphone, mais à quoi est-ce que je pensais? Oh, c'est vrai, je ne pensais pas. Ca faisait une semaine depuis le week-end qu'a passé Bella avec moi, une semaine depuis la vodka sur la plage amena à un porno en direct dans ma chambre. Tout ce que je pouvais penser était envelopper ses cuisses couleur ivoire autour de mon cou et planter mon visage dans sa chatte. Je désirais son goût putain, comme les grosses filles désirent le chocolat.

Je veux entendre mon nom rouler de ses lèvres charnues tandis que j'enfonçais ma bite dans sa petite chatte serrée. "Merde! Quoi?" J'ai crié à l'enfoiré tapant mon épaule.

"La cloche a sonné," un mec m'a dit. Merde, je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. J'ai commencé à marcher à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner, mon esprit errant vers Bella. Je me demandais, si j'allais à Baskin Robbins pourrais-je commander une double cuillérée Bella Swan.

Voilà comment elle était bonne putain. Elle devrait être l'une de leurs saveurs. Merde, maintenant je suis dur. J'ai vu Ian partir vers l'aire de stationnement.

"Hey, Ian."

"Ouais?"

"Tu as une classe à Forks pas vrai?" Demandai-je.

"Ouais, je me dirige là-bas."

"Puis-je y aller avec toi?"

"Euh, ouais, mais tu sais qu'ils vont appeler tes parents si tu sèche," a-t-il dit.

"Je m'en fiche."

Nous sommes arrivés à Forks High et j'ai repéré la camionnette de Bella dans le parking. Putain, c'était soit la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faite, ou vraiment stupide. J'ai vu un gamin ayant l'air d'une tapette marcher vers les bâtiments. Il portait un de ces vestes d'athlète avec son nom sur le dos.

"Hey Newton," J'ai crié pour attirer son attention.

Je le regardai tandis qu'il se tourna, me voyant. "Ouais, je suis Newton."

"Ouais, ta veste le dit," je lui ai dit essayant de ne pas rouler mes yeux. "Connais-tu Bella Swan?"

"Ouais, pourquoi?" il a demandé, gonflant sa poitrine. _Quel con!_

"Peux-tu me dire où la trouver?"

"Elle est dans mon heure de dîner," il m'a dit.

«Bon, quand est-ce?" Demandai-je.

"Maintenant," dit-il, marchant vers une porte.

Je l'ai suivi, luttant contre l'envie de lui donner un coup de pied pour être un crétin. "Peux-tu lui dire que je la cherche?"

"Je suppose." Il lança par dessus son épaule, alors qu'il se dirigea vers une des tables.

Je l'ai vue avant qu'il ne la atteinte. Elle avait l'air ennuyée. Je pouvais voir le gamin Newton lui dire que j'étais ici et en me montrant. Elle tourna la tête et je vis qu'elle essayait de cacher le sourire sur son visage. Je regardais tandis qu'elle attrapa son sac, jeta son plateau et se dirigea vers moi.

"Hey".

"Hey," je lui ai dit en retour. "Tu veux sortir d'ici?"

"Oui."

Je lui pris son sac d'elle et le lança sur mon épaule. Je l'ai sortie de la cafétéria avant que je la penche sur l'une des tables. Dès que nous étions hors de la porte, je l'ai agrippée, la retournant, et nous a poussé contre le mur en l'embrassant comme si ses lèvres tenaient le remède à la paix mondiale ou n'importe quoi d'autre. J'avais une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre prenant en coupe son petit cul serré, le tirant contre mon érection. Je reculai quand respirer est devenu nécessaire, et a commencé à embrasser sa mâchoire, et vers le bas de son cou.

"Comment as-tu arrivé ici?" elle a demandé

"Suis venu avec un gars à l'école," je lui ai dit.

"Sortons d'ici." Elle a commencé à me tirer à travers le parking.

Je remercie les Esprits qu'elle semblait vouloir me voir autant que je voulais la voir. Quand nous étions dans sa camionnette, elle m'a demandé où nous allions.

"Ma maison est vide," je lui ai dit.

"Bien parce que la mienne ne le sera pas quand Charlie découvrira que j'ai séché,» a-t-elle grimacé, partant du parking.

Je dessinais des cercles et autres sur sa jambe avec mes doigts, mais putain, je voulais vraiment la lécher.

_Jésus que son camion est lent._

Je lui ai donné les indications pour ma maison lorsque nous sommes arrivés à La Push. J'avais ma porte ouverte avant qu'elle ne gare sa camionnette. Je l'aie sortie de la camionnette et écrasa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Putain, sa bouche avait bon goût. Ses bras étaient autour de mon cou, et je poussais mon érection contre elle. _Putain, si je ne rentre pas dans la maison, je pense que je pourrais juste la baiser ici._

Je ne sais pas comment nous avons monté les marches ou à l'intérieur, mais j'ai jeté Bella sur mon épaule et couru presque dans ma chambre avec elle.

Nous avons tous deux déboutonnés nos vêtements et les jeta sur le sol.

J'ai fermé mes lèvres sur les siennes et a commencé à glisser ma main sur son corps. J'ai pincé ses mamelons et me frotta contre sa fente. Putain, elle coulait.

"Putain, Bella! J'ai très envie de ta chatte depuis que tu as quitté ma maison."

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que je pensais que sa chatte devait être l'une des saveurs de Baskin Robbins. Je la reculai vers mon lit, assise sur le bord. Je me suis agenouillé et enveloppa ses cuisses d'ivoire autour de mon cou. J'ai planté mon visage dans sa chatte, glissant ma langue le long de ses lèvres lisses.

_Ahh, crème tiède et sucrée, Sainte Merde, elle a bon goût!_

Je pris ma langue et commença à donner des petits coups sur son clitoris gonflé tandis que j'ai plongé mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Je pouvais la sentir pulser autour de mes doigts. J'ai sucé son clitoris dans ma bouche, la mordant quand elle sera, éjaculant sur mes doigts. Putain oui, plus de son doux nectar. Je la lécha jusqu'à ce que j'avais nettoyé chaque goutte.

Bella gémissait mon nom, causant à ma bite à devenir si dur que ça faisait mal putain.

Elle a commencé à caresser Q tandis que je montais sur le lit, la remontant vers la tête du lit pour que je puisse obtenir son corps alignés pour moi. Elle embrassa mon cou, ma poitrine et descendit. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait, mais je savais que si ses lèvres me touchaient, je ferais sauter ma charge.

"Autant que j'aime tes lèvres enroulée autour de ma bite, j'ai besoin d'être à l'intérieur de toi," je lui ai dit. "Retourne-toi."

Elle a roulé sur son ventre, alors j'ai mis mes bras sous elle et relevé son cul afin qu'elle soit relevée. _Putain que c'est sexy._

J'avais une main pétrissant ses seins et roulant ses mamelons entre mes doigts. Mon autre main était en bas à sa chatte pour voir si elle était assez humide pour moi. Putain, oui elle l'était. J'ai commencé à entrer en elle lentement, toujours en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire de mal. Elle était serrée et j'étais un grand garçon. Quand j'ai finalement été enfoui au plus profond d'elle, j'ai commencé à pousser lentement.

_Putain, elle se sent bien._

"Putain, te es serrée!" Je gémis.

La tête de Bella était couchée parfaitement dans le creux de mon cou, me permettant de sucer et mordiller sa peau douce, tout en poussant en elle.

"Putain, Quil. Baise-moi!"

_Putain de merde! A-t-elle simplement dis ce que je pense qu'elle a dit?_

"Tu es sûr?" Je vérifiai en cas j'ai entendu des choses.

"OUI!" elle a crié.

_Oh, je vous remercie Ancêtres!_ J'ai commencé entrer fortement en elle, mes boules frappant contre ses fesses.

_Ahh, putain, c'est tellement bon._

Les ongles de Bella ont plongé dans mes cuisses et mes doigts pinçaient ses mamelons. Elle a bougé son visage vers moi, me donnant accès à ses lèvres. Je l'embrassai, puis commença à sucer et mordre son cou.

Elle tourna son cou, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse atteindre ma gorge avec sa bouche. Je pouvais la sentir sucer et grignoter ma pomme d'Adam.

_Merde, si je meurs en ce moment je serai heureux._

Je pris une main et commença à jouer avec son nœud alors que je continuais à entrer dans sa chatte, plus durement qu'elle ne devrait pas être en mesure de se tenir debout.

"Oh, mon Dieu! Putain, Quil!"

Elle criait.

_Merde yeah! Je l'ai fait crier._

"Si proche, je vais jouir!" elle haletait

"Permet-moi de sentir que tu jouis Bella," je gémis.

Je donnai un petit coup sur son clitoris une dernière fois. Ses murs pressèrent ma bite, m'envoyant dans ma propre libération qui a fait les murs de Bella se serrer autour de moi à nouveau.

Nous sommes tombés sur le lit, avec moi au dessus d'elle. Nous étions encore rejoints, en attendant que nos respirations s'égalisent et que notre rythme cardiaque ralentit.

Je sortie d'elle et roula sur le côté, la tirant vers moi.

"Jésus Bella, c'était ...putain il n'y a pas de mots pour ce que c'était!" J'ai bégayé comme un muet.

Nous étions couchés là tranquillement, mais mon esprit allait comme un fou. Pas moyen que je pourrais attendre une autre semaine avant de la déguster, sentir, toucher à nouveau.

"Bella? "

"Ouais?"

"Ce fut une longue semaine putain. Tout ce que je pouvais penser était enterrer mon visage entre tes jambes et te goûter", je lui ai dit.

"Mmmm tout ce que je pensais était la façon dont tu te sens à l'intérieur de moi, et comment ton jus goûte coulissant dans ma gorge", dit-elle.

_Putain de merde, elle va me tuer._

"Je pensais," je lui ai dit.

"Uh oh," a-t-elle plaisanté.

"Ha-ha. Que penses-tu d'être amis avec des avantages?" Je lui ai demandé.

"Je pense que cela ressemble à un plan", me dit-elle.

_Merci putain._

"Mais, une semaine c'est trop long à attendre», ajoutai-je.

"D'accord."

"Euh, Bella, tu prend la pilule?" Demandai-je.

"Ouais, je la prend", dit-elle.

Je me demandais ce que je pensais putain. Je venais de décharger en elle, et combien de fois avais-je jouis en elle ce dernier week-end? J'étais un idiot. Merci les esprits, elle était intelligente.

"Je pense que j'aurais dû demander avant, mais putain, je ne pouvais pas penser directement," je lui ai dit honnêtement.

"Hey Quil," dit-elle.

"Ouais?" Demandai-je.

"J'ai une règle."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Pas de sexe avec d'autres personnes."

"Marché conclu", je lui ai dit. C'était tout à fait juste.

"Allons, allons faire nos devoirs. Cela peut faire partie des 'amis' et alors nous pouvons avoir des 'avantages' tout lz week-end," Je lui ai dit, bougeant mes sourcils.

Elle a seulement ri.

_Hmm peut-être qu'elle peut faire ses devoirs pendant que je la lèche_, je pensais que, alors que nous descendions les escaliers.

* * *

Voilà, fin du cinquième chapitre^^ J'espère que ça vous as plû :) Maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...Review :D

A LA PROCHAINE MES LOULOUPS ! :D


	6. Chapitre 6: Maudit

**Disclaimer: S.M détient Twilight et ses personnages.**

Grand merci à Iamtwilightobsessed-MP d'avoir écrit cette histoire et de m'avoir permis de la traduire. Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'oubliez pas les review ;)

Grand merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre 6 vous plaira ;) Encore désolée pour l'attente,

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Ch.6 Maudit**

**POV Sam**

Etant le plus vieux, j'ai muté en premier. Cela m'a fait Alpha. C'était un travail que je ne voulais pas et dont je n'avais pas le droit par naissance. Puisque j'ai été le premier à muter, j'ai été forcé de regarder tandis que mes frères ont perdu leur jeunesse et devinrent des créatures qu'on trouve dans les films d'horreur d'Hollywood. Je ne pouvais que regarder ces jeunes hommes passés par l'angoissant changement et réalisé la vie qu'ils avaient, avait disparu.

Des relations ont été déchirées, des amitiés terminées et les cœurs brisés. Rien n'était sûr quand il est venu à garder le secret. Jacob Black était l'Alpha par droit de naissance, mais en raison de son jeune âge, devait encore réclamer sa juste place. Il, plus que le reste d'entre nous, détestait son loup. Le conseil se plaisait à appeler un "cadeau". Pour Jacob c'était une malédiction.

Quand le loup est apparu, tout le monde n'étant pas dans le secret; devait être coupé de nos vies. Leur sécurité et la protection du secret était tout ce qui comptait. Tout d'abord, Jake, a perdu Embry, et puis il a dû laisser partir Quil. J'ai regardé alors que Jacob soignait le cœur de Bella Swan, après que la sangsue la laissée pour morte. J'étais un voyeur tandis qu'il a été contraint de briser le cœur de la seule jeune fille qu'il n'ait jamais aimée.

Jacob aimait Bella avec tout ce qu'il avait, même si elle ne l'aimait que comme un meilleur ami. Peu importe ce que l'avenir réserve à Jacob, l'expression sur le visage de Bella alors qu'il lui a dit: "Il ne peut plus être ami avec elle, part, et ne reviens pas" serait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

Jake et Embry avait l'un l'autre, comme ils étaient tous deux loups, mais Quil devait encore muter. Il a été laissé sans les deux meilleurs amis avec qui, il avait grandi. Quil savait seulement qu'un jour il traînait avec ses deux meilleurs amis et le lendemain Embry avait disparu. Puis il regarda Jake le laissé aussi.

Je devais maintenant regarder Jacob tandis que je lui ai dit que son ancien meilleur ami et la jeune fille qu'il aimait avait trouvé du réconfort avec l'un l'autre. Je craignais que ce ça va lui faire. Et dans le futur proche, je serais obligé de mettre le même ordre sur Quil et de regarder Bella Swan recevoir le coup final à son cœur faible. Je me demandais qui serait debout quand ce fut fini. Blessure et la colère pesait dans l'air comme l'humidité de la pluie incessante.

Je me dirigeai vers la petite maison rouge, et frappa.

**Knock-Knock.**

"Billy, je peux te parler?" Demandai-je, debout sur le seuil.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Viens, rentre! Quel est le problème Sam?" Billy coupa droit au but.

"Je voulais te parler avant de parler à Jake," je lui ai dit. J'ai essayé de trouver les mots justes.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Embry et Jared étaient en patrouille plus tôt et ont vu quelque chose." J'étais soudainement incertain de la façon de dire ce que pourquoi je suis venu ici.

"Et.." a t-il demandé.

"Il semble que Quil et Bella sont devenus des amis." J'espérais qu'il sache ce que je voulais sans me le faire dire.

"Amis"?

"Eh bien ... Il semble qu'ils ont trouvé une sorte de confort l'un avec l'autre."

"Rencard?"

"Je pense qu'il s'agit plus d'une relation physique," J'ai clarifié.

"Oh ... Oh!" Réalisation apparu sur son visage.

"J'ai donné un ordre interdisant à Jared et Embry de penser à ce qu'ils ont vu, mais je ne peux pas garder ça de Jake", expliquai-je.

"Non, tu ne peux pas," a t-il convenu. Il y avait une pause, puis Billy soupira. "Cela va le tuer."

"Je sais."

"Il va y avoir un départ brutal, lorsque Quil mutera." Il était question de fait.

"Je sais", répétai-je. Je redoutais le jour où ça se passera.

"Et Bella, combien de fois peut-on briser un cœur avant qu'il ne puisse pas être remis ensemble?" Il avait de la tristesse dans les yeux de Billy pour la fille qu'il aimait comme sa fille.

"Je ne sais pas", lui dis-je.

"C'est une bonne fille, Sam. Malgré qu'elle soit sortie avec un suceur de sang, elle ne mérite pas cela. Elle a toujours été honnête avec Jake, lui disant qu'elle le voyait seulement comme un frère. Il l'aime encore," Billy dit tristement. Il a commencé à rouler sa chaise dans le couloir. "Je serai dans ma chambre. Si tu as besoin d'aide avec Jacob viens me chercher."

Je me suis assis attendant que Jake rentre à la maison, désirant que je n'ai pas à faire ça. Dix minutes plus tard, il est venu à pied à travers la porte.

"Sam?" Jake a demandé en me voyant.

"Jake, pourquoi tu ne t'asseyes pas", lui dis-je. J'ai pensé que je devais faire ça vite, comme retirer un pansement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il Sam?"

"Jake, aujourd'hui Embry et Jared étaient en patrouille. Ils ont vu quelque chose."

"Alors, qu'ont-ils vu?" Jake voulait savoir.

"Jake, il semble que Quil et Bella se voient." J'ai essayé de garder les détails au minimum.

"Que veux-tu dire se voir?" il m'a demandé, son visage déjà lourd d'émotion.

"Je ne connais pas les détails mais simplement qu'ils peuvent avoir été proche."

"Proche comment Sam?" Jake a persisté.

"Jake ... assez proche pour que je te le dise ici," lui dis-je.

Je le regardai tandis qu'il comprenait. Son visage passa de l'angoisse à la rage et vice-versa. "Jake tu as besoin de te calmer", je lui ai dit.

"Est-... Ce qu'il la forcée?"

Je ne pense pas qu'il croyait vraiment que Quil ferait cela. Je pensais qu'il essayait de trouver une raison pour laquelle Bella pouvait être avec Quil et pas lui. "Non, Jake. Il ne l'a pas forcée."

Jake était beaucoup trop calme, et je craignais que la tempête qui allait arriver sans aucun doute.

"Comment pourraient-ils?" hurla-il.

"Jake, écouter, ils ne savent pas ce qui se passe et pourquoi. Ils ne savent uniquement qu'ils t'ont perdu comme leur ami. Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'ils gravitent l'un vers l'autre."

"Il sait que je l'aime, elle sait que je l'aime. Comment diable ont-ils pu me faire ça?" il a demandé. Je pouvais voir la rage qu'il ressentait.

"Jake, Quil pense que vous l'avez abandonné. Toi et Embry à la fois, il sait seulement qu'un jour vous étiez les meilleurs amis et le lendemain tu l'a ignoré et ne lui à pas parlé depuis. Bella sait seulement ce que tu lui a dit. Je ne crois pas qu'ils font cela pour te faire du mal. Ils ne savent même pas que tu te soucie", je lui ai dit.

"Putain! Oh c'est juste super putain. Quil va muter alors je vais le regarder baiser la fille que j'aime, comme un maudit film et Bella qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?" il a demandé.

"Jake c'est une foutue situation."

"Tu sais ce qui est foutu Sam? Cette merde! J'ai tout perdu à cause de cette putain de malédiction," a t-il crié. "Je dois y aller." Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Jake, je sais que tu es bouleversé, mais s'il te plaît rester loin d'eux." Je ne pouvais que prier, qu'il allait écouter.

Je le regardai tandis qu'il sortit par la porte. Je sorti après lui, et muta.

_Qu'est-ce qui passe-Sam? -__**Embry**_

Je leur ai montré la conversation avec Jake.

_Merde! __**-Jared**_

_Gardez un œil sur lui, assurez-vous qu'il ne fait pas quelque chose qu'il va regretter.__**-Sam**_

_Okay.__**-Embry**_

**POV Jake**

Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas quand je rentrais de l'école et que Sam était assis sur mon canapé. Je me suis assis là et j'ai écouté tandis qu'il m'a dit que mon ancien meilleur ami baisait la fille que j'aime. Putain, Quil savais que je l'aimais, je lui ai dit qu'elle était hors limites. Et comment Bella pourrait faire ça, elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une relation, qu'elle était cassée. Mais elle pouvait baiser Quil. Merde à tout ça. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était rouge.

Pourquoi dois-je muter en un putain de chien géant? Ca a tout gâché. Dès que Sam m'a dit, en ce moment, je sentis mon cœur se déchirer de ma poitrine. Mon soi-disant meilleur ami a fait un geste sur ma nana, la seule fille qu'il savait que j'aimais. Comment pouvait-il faire ça, avons été les meilleurs amis durant notre vies entières.

Bella, j'ai essayé si fort de la réparer quand ce putain de buveur de sang l'a quittée. Des mois à la regarder à peine vivre. Elle a finalement commence à agir comme l'ancienne Bella à nouveau. Je savais que si j'avais plus de temps, j'aurais pu la faire m'aimer en retour. Nous avons juste besoin de plus de temps. Ensuite, j'ai dû me transformer en un monstre maudit, et Sam m'a donné l'ordre de rester loin d'elle. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai voulu m'imprégné, j'ai continué à regarder en espérant que je sentirais le changement de gravité dont Sam et Jared ont parlé, mais rien ne s'est passé. J'ai dû lui dire que nous ne pouvions pas être amis et de rester à l'écart, pour sa sécurité.

J'ai regardé son visage quand elle m'a entendu rompre la promesse que je lui ai faite. Je savais que je me souviendrais le regard dans ses yeux pour le reste de ma vie. Elle avait l'air cassé. Je lui ai fait ça.

Tout cela pour quoi? Pour courir à quatre pattes et éclaté en boule de fourrure quand je suis énervé.

Je me promenais dans la réserve. Je ne voulais pas muter et laisser les gars voir dans ma tête en ce moment, putain je ne voulais pas être dans ma tête en ce moment.

Embry serait sympa, peut-être aussi Jared. Paul serait un con comme d'habitude. Il ne supportait pas Bella, et il pensait que j'étais un idiot pour l'aimer. Il allait aimer cette merde.

_Putain, il va droit vers eux.__**-Jared**_

_Je vais muter et essayer de le faire tourner. __**-Embry**_

_Dépêche-toi, devrais-je aller chercher Sam? -__**Jared**_

_Pas encore, mais sois prêt juste au cas où.__**-Embry**_

J'ai senti le parfum des fraises et savait qu'elle était proche. Je levai les yeux pour la voir et Quil rire ensemble sortant du magasin de vidéo. Je savais que j'aurais dû faire demi-tour, mais mon corps a été verrouillé sur place. Je ne pouvais pas bouger.

J'ai pu goûter la montée de bile de mon estomac quand j'ai repéré un suçon sur les deux cous.

Je pouvais sentir Embry venir à côté de moi, mais je m'en fichais.

"Jake ... Viens mec, on y va", dit-il en essayant de me faire partir.

"Non"

"Jake allez, ne te fais pas ça. Ca va juste empirer les choses," a t-il plaidé.

"Pire encore, comment pourrait-ce empirer Em?" Alors que Quil et Bella passait par là, j'ai dit: "J'ai entendu dire que les félicitations sont de rigueur."

"Merde!" J'ai entendu dire Embry dans sa barbe.

Ils ont juste continué à marcher

"Jake, allons-y", Embry essayé à nouveau.

"Quoi vous ne pouvez plus me parle ?" J'ai demandé, courant pour les rattraper.

"Jake que veux-tu?" Demanda Bella.

"Rien, je me demandais juste quand l'heureux couple allait me dire les bonnes nouvelles?"

"Jake, nous sommes juste amis", me dit Quil.

"Donnes-tu des suçons à tout vos amis?" J'ai demandé regardant leurs cous.

Le regard sur son visage m'a dit de la fermer.

"Ce n'est pas tes affaires", dit Bella.

"Alors, tu avais trop le cœur brisé pour nous donner un essai, mais pas trop le cœur brisé pour baiser Quil? Je ne comprends pas, j'étais ton meilleur ami et je ne me souviens vraiment pas de toi me baisant," J'ai dit à Bella, regrettant instantanément elle.

J'ai regardé tandis que Quil est intervenu devant Bella, et se dirigea vers moi, se penchant à mon oreille. "Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. Laisse-la tranquille, tu lui as fait assez de mal." Quil avait l'air énervé.

Je me sentais commencer à vibrer. Qui pensait-il qu'il était? Me dire, je ne sais pas ce que de quoi je parle? Il était le seul qui ne sait rien.

"C'est assez Jake," dit Sam en arrivant.

Je regardai alors que Quil mis son bras autour des épaules de Bella et la prit contre lui tandis qu'ils s'éloignèrent.

J'étais énervé qu'il puisse la toucher. J'étais furieux que Sam m'a empêché de déchirer Quil en putain de morceau. J'étais furieux contre moi-même pour dire les choses que je venais de dire.

"Merde!" Murmurai-je.

Je mutai dès que je suis entré dans le jardin, partant dans les bois. J'ai sorti ma colère sur quelques arbres et finalement me calma suffisamment pour muter et rentrer à la maison.

"Tu es ok fils?" Papa m'a demandé.

"NON!"

"Assied toi Jacob."

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie, mais je savais que le vieil homme ne se satisfera pas d'une réponse. "Jake, je sais à propos de Bella et Quil. Fils, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" il a demandé.

Zut, je ne peux rien lui cacher. "J'ai rencontré les nouveaux tourtereaux", je lui ai dit.

"Et, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Papa a demandé en me regardant avec son regard "_j__e sais que tu as fait quelque chose de stupide_".

"Je n'ai pas muté."

"Bien, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" il a demandé à nouveau.

Je savais que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui dire. "J'ai dit des conneries."

"Est-ce que Charlie va être appelé ici?" Il voulait savoir.

"Je doute que Bella lui dira ce que j'ai dit," j'ai avoué.

"C'est mauvais?"

"Ouais ..." Je lui ai dit, me sentant comme de la merde.

"Je sais que tu es fâché avec Quil et Bella, mais tu dois te rappeler qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle ne te voyait que comme un ami. Elle a toujours été honnête avec toi. Je sais que tu espérais avec le temps que ça allait changer, mais tu ne t'es pas imprégné d'elle. Toi et Bella vous n'êtes pas censés être. Quand tu t'imprégnera tu oublieras la douleur que tu ressent en ce moment. Quil a été ton ami depuis que vous portez des couches, je ne crois pas non plus qu'ils font cela pour te faire du mal". Papa m'a dit.

"Blesse encore," j'ai insisté.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'écouter plus. Je me suis levé et me suis dirigé vers ma chambre. Je détestais cette merde de putain de loup, et l'imprégnation était leur réponse à tout. _"Jake une fois imprégné tu sera heureux"._ Putain je ne voulais pas d'imprégné. Un autre choix pris de moi. Non merci.

Fuck You, Taha Aki!

J'avais besoin de m'excuser auprès de Bella, mais je savais qu'elle ne répondrais pas au téléphone alors je lui ai envoyé un texto.

**J'étais un con. Je suis désolé J-**

Elle n'a jamais répondu, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle le ferait.

Trois mois, c'est le temps que j'ai regardé mes anciens meilleurs amis être confortable.

C'était comme de la putain de torture. Chaque fois que je l'ai vu la toucher, je voulais le tuer putain. Chaque sourire, elle lui a donné devrait être à moi. Je pouvais la sentir sur lui et lui sur elle et ça m'a fait vomir. Ils pensaient qu'ils étaient discrets, mais je les ai vus. Je savais qu'elle dormait dans sa maison. Je l'ai vu dans le vestiaire, le dos griffé, suçons sur son corps. PUTAIN c'était foireux.

Il est celui qui l'a touchée, la fille que j'aimais. Alors que je courais autour chassant ma queue. Comment était la vie pouvait être juste?

* * *

Voilà, fin du sixième chapitre^^ J'espère que ça vous as plû :) Maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...Review :D

A LA PROCHAINE MES LOULOUPS ! :D


End file.
